The Soul Fades
by Zaraen
Summary: They were always the back up after the espada, and now they're rising up. An old foe shall be released. Ichigo is having problems keeping his sanity and learns you can't trust everyone. Based after the winter war.
1. Break the Bonds

Summary: When saving a spirit from your everyday hollow Ichigo comes across something he's never seen before that could cause him to lose the on-going battle between him and his hollow.

Okay so this is my first fanfic, there probably won't be any pairings but it could change. If you thinks it's not very good then review and tell me how to make it better cause I'm more used to making up my own characters then using ones already there so if their behaviour doesn't suite them then again review how I need to change it.

I do not own any of the rights to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo

'_Ichigos thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

-Shiro/Hichigo(his name doesn't really matter in this) talking-

* Zangetsu talking *

* * *

><p>'<em>Hollows. They never stop, blinded by lust and hunger that replaces any emotion they once felt as a human. They're only stopped by the action of splitting them in two thus completely annihilating their whole body.'<em>

The thoughts drifted through Ichigo Kurosaki's mind he shot up from his bed, the sound of his combat pass indicating that a hollow had appeared. Moving swiftly into action Ichigo pressed the combat pass to his body separating his soul reaper self from his body. Launching himself out his window he made his way towards the howling hollow.

-More trash- his hollow sighed –Don't they get the fuckin' point yet? Could be useful though if one of these suckers take you down maybe I…-

Ichigo tuned out of his hollows rambling and focused on the hollow that was currently tearing up one of Katakura towns parks. Although the hollow had basically the same looks and spiritual pressure as the others Ichigo felt that something was off. It was there hanging in the back of his mind but he couldn't quite place what it was. Ignoring it Ichigo engaged the hollow distracting it from the soul of a young girl it had been chasing. The girl was crying, the chain of fate gleaming in the moonlight as it hung from the front of her chest protecting her emotions from fading away.

As it brought down one of it dull born pincers Ichigo promptly sliced it off with one big sweep of Zangetsu blade. He then shunpoed in front of the hollows face and brought Zangetsu down the middle splitting it in two, all before the pincer hit the floor disintegrating as it did.

'Why hasn't Rukia shown up, she normally does just to complain about how recklessly go in to battle. She hasn't been around that much lately. Maybe something's wrong at the soul society…'

Dismissing the stupid idea Ichigo turned his attention to the spirit that was standing at the edge of the park. She didn't look scared or surprised which rose suspicion within Ichigo.

*Ichigo. This spirit is different, she's-*

Zangetsu stopped cutting off anything he was just about to say. Ichigo had no idea what was going on, Zangetsu never had any difficulty talking to him and unfortunately the same went for his hollow. A spike of spiritual pressure drew his attention to where the spirit was. The pressure was twisted and it almost smothered him with the hatred that it emitted. Looking for the source it turned out to be the spirit or what had looked like a spirit.

'What the hell is that supposed to be.'

It still had the simple form of a normal spirit but it kept fluctuating into something that looked like an ogre. The female ogre was taller than its spirit disguise and had burnt red skin that stretched over its twisted muscly form that was clad in a loose brown robe with leather straps running down the arms. The sword encased on her hip was barely visible next to the dark robe, the only indication that it was there was the silver ribbon attached to the hit which would occasionally catch the light.

Fierce tusks protruded from both the top and bottom jaw of the mouth glinting menacingly. The whole of its face was pulled into beastial anger that never faltered making Ichigo think it was a hollow, just one that lacked the white mask. The final touch was the jet black hair that tumbled down in a curly mess from its stubby white horns to its waist. Without thinking Ichigo launched himself and Zangetsu at the creature, only to be stopped by its bear hand and then punched in the face with the other. The creature laughed as Ichigo was sent flying into the only structure of swings in the park and it collapsed upon him. Trying again Ichigo repeatedly shunpoed around the creature performing multiple attacks but they were all blocked as quickly as he could execute them. Breathing heavily Ichigo landed a few feet away from his target.

"Is that all you got soul reaper," the low voice echoed around the demolished park dragging out as it snarled soul reaper.

'Damn, how can it just stand there? I didn't want to use my bankai but it looks like I'll have to.'

"I'm just getting started," Ichigo called as he widened his stance and wrapped the cloth from his shikai around his arm, "BANKAI!"

Cutting through the dust the transformation had kicked up Ichigo looked up at the strange hollow, "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Oh I say," it sounded like it was smirking but its face was still frozen in its state of anger, "how impressive."

'I have to finish this soon. Don't want it dragging out longer than necessary with this punk.'

Gathering spiritual pressure around his blade Ichigo charged at the creature which simply stared at him laughter dancing in its eyes as it brought out its own blade. The blade was a sunburst black and red colour, it was long and thin with both sides covered in jagged edges that seemed to absorb any light around it.

* * *

><p>So there wasn't much dialogue but I guess I can over describe things sometimes but there'll be more happening next time.<p>

Please review and if you're gonna criticize make it constructive (:

Next chapter should be out soon.


	2. Realisation

Summary: When saving a spirit from your everyday hollow Ichigo comes across something he's never seen before that could cause him to lose the on-going battle between him and his hollow.

Seeing how this is my first fanfic constructive criticism is appreciated :)

I do not own any of the rights to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo.

'_Ichigos thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

-Shiro/Hichigo(his name doesn't really matter in this) talking-

* Zangetsu talking *

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke to the feeling of someone poking him, expecting his maniacal dad to crash into his room on the attack Ichigo quickly jumped up. Instead of his old man flying at him there was a collective gasp around him. He looked up to see the souls of the Rukongai who had encircled him now slowly backing away fear in their eyes.<p>

'_I don't get it, why are they sacred of me? But something feels wrong I can't-'_

_*Ichigo, do you not remember?*_

_-ahahaha he doesn't well this will be interesting eh Zangetsu-_

'_What are you on about and what am I supposed to be remembering?'_

_*Do you remember the hollow from yesterday?*_

'_Hollow, yeah but what's-'_

Ichigo was unable to continue talking with Zangetsu as rocks had started to be thrown at him by a few of the local children. They didn't throw very hard but that wasn't the point to Ichigo, _'Why are they throwing rocks god damnit?'_

"Hey! Quit throwing the rocks!" as soon as he said it Ichigo found the reason they were, his voice sounded like he was in hollowfication which would obviously frighten the souls which hollows preyed on.

'Why the hell am I hollowfied? Damn it, Zangetsu you know anything?'

*It must have happened in your fight but I feel something is missing Ichigo so you should remove it.*

There was no input from his hollow which he was thankful for as the bastard got on his nerves but it made him think about what Zangetsu had just said. Bringing his hand up to his face Ichigo attempted to remove his mask. An attempt that all but failed as he only managed to remove the half on the left side of his face.

'This isn't good, does this mean he's gaining control again? I thought I locked him away when I trained with the vizards…'

All around him people from the Rukongai were staring at him clearly distressed as they slowly started backing away, afraid he would consume them at any minute. Sighing Ichigo slowly got up so he didn't scare them so much that they would run off and alert the Seireitei if they hadn't already. The hope that they hadn't already was diminished when Ichigo saw a shinigami casually walking down the road but they weren't yet aware of Ichigo. Seeing the start of a forest Ichigo scooped Zangetsu of the floor and quickly shunpoed behind the row of thick bushes ducking down while he suppressed his reiatsu as much as he could. Even with his awful ability to control his spiritual pressure the shinigami must have been of a low level as he failed to detect Ichigo at all.

After the shinigami had gone Ichigo walked further into the forest in order to put distance between him and any other living thing. The forest was dark thanks to the canopy blocking out the sun and after a while Ichigo couldn't tell how long he had been walking for. It was quiet in the forest which made Ichigo glad, he didn't want to stumble across anyone or anything before he figured out what was going on with his hollow powers.

It was dark, an eerie silence set through the forest that seemed to be getting more familiar to Ichigo as he continued to walk. Something was making Ichigo feel uncomfortable, it wasn't the type of uncomfortable that you felt when you thought someone was watching you. No. Ichigo felt that something was missing but he couldn't quiet grasp it, like it was right in front of him but he failed to see it. He thought about his sisters back at home suck with the old man but he felt no emotion pass through him. Now that he thought about it he had felt no emotion since waking up not even when he saw the terror he had caused to the souls of the Rukongai. All he could feel in place of any emotion was a cold emptiness where his soul chain would have been. He remembered what Zangetsu had said before about something being missing and now realised what he meant. Before he could elaborate on the point a harsh cold fiery pain coursed up his right arm making his world spin. He stumbled forwards a few steps but in the end he collapsed in front of a tree that was on the edge of a huge clearing. All Ichigo could do was sit there as his arm felt like it was being ripped apart and put back together piece by piece.

Flesh and bone burned as the pain grew in intensity but the only sound that escaped Ichigo was a soft hiss as he was pulled into the darkness with his left hand clutching Zangetsu by his side. Little did Ichigo know was that his right arm had begun its change. An icy whiteness crawled its way up echoes of his battle with Ulquiorra reverberated through the air as the sleeve of his shihakusho faded overcome by the violent nature of his inner hollow. It was like his hollow was trying to make a statement that he couldn't be suppressed for much longer.

* * *

><p>Its not that long but I'm working through... writers block I suppose even though I know what's supposed to be happening.<p>

Okay so I suppose there wasn't much talking yet again but conversation shall commence soon, possibly next chapter :)

Don't forget to review.


	3. Oni?

Summary: When saving a spirit from your everyday hollow Ichigo comes across something he's never seen before that could cause him to lose the on-going battle between him and his hollow.

Seeing how this is my first fanfic constructive criticism is appreciated :)

I forgot to mention that this is based after Ichigo defeated Aizen but didn't lose his powers even after using the Final Getsuga Tenshou.

I do not own any of the rights to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo.

'_Ichigos thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

-Shiro talking in Ichigos head-

* Zangetsu talking in Ichigos head *

* * *

><p><em>Swords clashed. Flesh was sliced. Blood soiled the floor. Screams echoed everywhere. Explosions sounded through the area. Green and black clashed with red and white in a violent attempt to annihilate the each other from the world. It ended after an overpowering redness consumed everything. The screams didn't stop but it didn't matter they were incoherent, the only thing that could be heard was, 'I WILL SAVE YOU!'<em>

Ichigo was flinching as he remained out cold he reiatsu fluctuating with each movement. Students had gathered around him whispering at the sight of him.

"What is it?"

"It's a Hollow isn't that obvious?"

"But it has a Zanpacto, so it…"

"Then it's an Arrancarr."

"Maybe we should go get someone to deal with it?"

"Yeah that's a good idea, it looks powerful."

"I can hardly stand with its reiatsu like this, its smothering me."

"Look there's a fifth year maybe then can do something."

"Heyy, Tsukimi*-senpai, Look what we found."

Akira wasn't the most model student but he was smart and those who were younger than him looked to him when they were in trouble. Clad in the standard blue academy uniform he was around the same height as Ichigo but still looked young in age. His hair was a deep auburn and the tips just reached his shoulders as it fell evenly down each side of his face. He turned to see who had called him a smile spread across his face as he saw who it was.

"Kasumi*-chan, I thought I told you to call me Akira-Chan or Akira*-senpai if it makes you feel better. We have been friends for over 4 years now." He smiled at her which caused Kasumi's pale cheeks to tinge pink.

"But it's rude Tsukimi-senpai anyway that's not important now," Kasumi said as Akira raised an eyebrow, "Whats important is this Shinigami or hollow whatever his is lying right on the academy grounds." She indicated to where Ichigo lay still flinching but something was different now, thin mist was now surrounding him as a shape in it started to form. Gasps washed over those watching him as the mist started to clear his Zanpacto had vanished and in its place was a tall figure wearing a long black coat. The figure bent down and started violently shaking the orange haired boy.

"Hey stop-" Kasumi started but Akira cut her off.

"That's his Zanpacto it would be wise to send someone to go get a teacher if someone hasn't gone already."

"God damit Zangetsu what have I told you about doing that when you materialise, bad enough that stupid hollow does it when I come visit you guys, but in the real world is enough." A voice yelled cutting through the chatter that had erupted after the smoke vanished. Silence fell over the ground where they all stood but the orange head didn't seem to notice as he continued to rant at his Zanpacto.

"Now why are you out here didn't I just speed the whole of the night in my inner world unless…" he trailed off thinking about that dream he'd had about defeating Uquiorra.

"Ichigo, we have matters that need discussing and I need all party's to be here. The hollow shall be here soon but he requests we call him Shiro." Zangetsu held his hand up to prevent Ichigos interruption, "I do not know why but if you look at your arm you will know why this cannot wait."

Ichigo did as Zangetsu instructed and shock pierced his features when he took in what had happened to his arm. It was completely white and cold to the touch, around his wrist was some red fur there was a stark contrast to the icy appearance of his arm.

"What happened? I'm turning into a hollow? But how?" questions poured out of Ichigos mouth as he became more worried about his inner hollow. He was soon cut off by a familiar voice he had no desire to hear.

"Ichigo. So nice to see ya, especially the way you're looking right now." His inner hollow was stood next to Zangetsu a huge smirk on his face, apparently happy he was outside. The hollow looked the same as he normally did; the exact opposite of Ichigo except today they had one similarity and that was his arm. It too was white with the tuft of red fur encircling his wrist but there was also a hole in his chest that Ichigo had never noticed before, unless it wasn't there in the first place.

"Holllow. I mean Shiro… what do you want?" Ichigo attempted to be as pleasant as possible with Shiro but the hollow saw right through it.

"Save the pleasantries for another time Ichigo will ya? Right now we gotta big problem to deal with." The high icy voice echoed round the clearing as Shiro spoke, "As much as I wanna take over your body I'd rather do it in my own way. Not with the help of some piece of shit that I could easily crush."

"So what exactly happened to make this happen?" pushing the feeling of disgust his hollow always brought out of him Ichigo looked up at the hollow meeting is black and gold eyed gaze.

"Did you get hit on the head or sumthin? You were fighting that Oni bitch but she pulled a fast one on ya and stole at least three-quarters of your soul. Would've taken the whole pitiful thing had I not intervened." The smug look on Shiros face was enough to piss off Ichigo. Save his soul or not Ichigo would not feel grateful to this bastard. Summoning up as much will as he could Ichigo attempted to force him back into their inner world.

"Fine you saved me but I'll deal with this now get back to where you're supposed to be!"

"Hiding me away will sheer will power? If you don't pull it together I will take over and it will stay that way. I won't stay locked away like a good boy for much longer, King." With one last movement to damn hollow proceeded to kick Ichigo into a tree and not expecting it Ichigo went flying back into the tree behind him. Zangetsu stared down at him his mouth twitching like he was about to laugh, Ichigo scowled at him.

"Okay old man, tell me what happens now?"

"Ichigo you don't have long, I can only hold Shiro back for so long to slow down the takeover. There is still about a quarter of your soul left but the Onis spell is still there, pieces of your soul are being removed and I'm sure you've noticed the lack on emotion you've been feeling apart from negative ones that a hollow would feel." Zangetsu gazed at Ichigo, his cloak flapping in the non-existent wind, "I would suggest that you attempt to track down this Oni and find out why she target you and for what purpose. Before that you have another issue to see to and i believe it won't wait much longer, good luck Ichigo." With that vague goodbye Zangetsu turned back into a sword just in time for someone to yell at Ichigo. Zanpacto drawn.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" the person was an old man whose spiritual pressure was smothered significantly by Ichigos. It was then that ichigo realised that his whole conversation had been overheard by at least 10 students all dressed in what Ichigo guessed was the shinigami academy shihakushos.

"Do I need to answer that? I'm just leaving—" Ichigo started to turn around when he heard multiple voices call out from behind

"Bakudō 9. Hōrin!"

Ichigo managed to dodge a few but one caught him on the foot while another caught his chest and pulled him back onto another tree. The force of ichigo hitting the tree reverberated through it causing the few reaming leaves to fall to the ground.

Another voice spoke to him, this one was younger but the spiritual pressure behind it was better than that of the old mans, "I would advise you do as sensei said as I doubt you would survive 10 kido assaults."

'damn soul society, I can't even use kido. Any suggestions would be welcome guys.'

-Go bankia and kill all the fuckers?-

Ichigo rolled his eyes 'Helpful Shiro'

*You could try it Ichigo, the going bankai not killing them all.*

'I'm not really comfortable going bankai I might crush them with my spiritual pressure…'

-Well if you weren't so shit at controlling your reiatsu you could send a bunch of it to a weak point on the kido-

'I think I can do that, you two know where the weak point is'

-Well when I say weak I mean only a little bit unstable but you can try. If it fails go bankai or I'll make you, I can control that hollowfied arm at times ya know king. The 'weak' point's on your hollow arm.-

Attempting the suggestion Ichigo focused his spiritual pressure on his hollow arm were the kido crossed it. He could sense the weakness in the kido and he exploited it, it started cracking soon as it required little pressure to break it but as it broke another binding spell was fired. It seemed stronger than the one he'd just broken and Ichigo had no time to shunpo away. True to his word Shiro used his arm and initiated bankai dissipating the incoming kido.

The hollow arm was still visible even with the bankai as the sleeve instead of not being there was white like Shiro's bankai had been when he trained for the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Lifting his hand to his face Ichigo felt for his mask which was still there covering half of his face, there was another hollow addition to his body which was the extremely long orange hair that fell to the middle of his back.

Before ichigo could catch his breath more kidos were fired at him but he dodged them all with ease all the time anger built up inside of him triggered by the fact they immediately condemned him because he was turning hollow. It was understandable and on any normal day Ichigo would have tried to avoid a fight, but all rationality had left Ichigo along with the pieces of his soul that had been stolen. His reiatsu flared up as his anger built and the quantity of kidos started to diminish, their wielders were too busy being crushed by his spiritual pressure. Looking down Ichigo observed those on the floor and satisfied that they could no longer attack him he descended to the ground and exited his bankai state. Wanting to know anything he could about an Oni he walked over to the guy that'd had the highest spiritual pressure. He was breathing heavily as he flopped back into a sitting position, sweat building on his forehead like he'd just been through a mass workout. He looked up at Ichigo half a smirk creeping onto his face and amusement dancing in his warm blue eyes.

"Do you know what an Oni is?" Ichigo demanding his rage still simmering beneath the surface, at least he knew what it was like to be a hollow.

A nod was all he got so Ichigo relaxed some of his reiatsu so that he could speak, "I don't know much cause' they're meant to be extinct but we're still taught about them, the names Akira Tsukimi by the way."

I attempted a grin but my current state wouldn't allow it, "Okay then Akira-san tell me what you know."

* * *

><p>Okay so there was actual conversations, I hope I got the honorifics right as this is all being researched as I go :L<p>

Reviews are welcome just so I know that this is all sounding right and the chars actually act like themselves, well sorta.

I might develop Kasumi and Akira further but seeing how I just made them up I'm not sure.

*I hope I got these translations right:

Kasumi means mist

Akira means bright or clear

Tsukimi means Moonlight party


	4. Truth Is Told

This is should be a short chapter cause' its only based around what's happening in the world of the living, Kasumi, Akira and their kido teacher who are transporting Ichigo to the Seireitei.

Purely wrote this due to free time :L

I do not own any of the rights to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>In the World of the Living <strong>

Orihimie, Ishida, Chad and Ichigos other friends weren't extremely worried about Ichigos sudden disappearance, they'd all assumed he'd gone to see Rukia in the Seireitei and Kon had failed to remember his message. The only thing that bothered them was the fact that he hadn't told them he was going as they all wanted to see Rukia too.

"When do you think Kurosaki-kun will be back?" Orihimie asked Ishida as they all sat on the roof eating lunch.

"If my guess is right he should be back today as he never leaves the World of the Living for too long." Ishida sighed, "It's as if he believes me incapable of dealing with the local hollows."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that Ishida-kun, I hope he comes back soon. That strange spiritual pressure the other night keeps bugging me…" Orihimie trailed off into thought and soon went into her usual daydreaming state.

Noticing this Ishida and everyone else soon got back to their lunch mussing over what Orihimie said among other things such as their school work.

~/~

The school day had finished and Ishida had decided to visit the place where he'd last sensed Ichigos spiritual pressure.

~/~

The park was deserted which was unusual as man children normally played in this area after school. He wondered around the whole area of the park picking up traces of Ichigos reiatsu among others, including two hollows and one that he couldn't identify. He vaguely recognised one of the hollows and shivered as he remembered when he'd first met it. He'd never forget how wild Kurosaki had been, they'd all be dead had Ulquiorra not intervened when he did. The other hollow reiatsu was just your everyday garden variety hollow, now the only thing left was to find out what the third trace of reiatsu was.

As much as he didn't want to, Ishida decided to go see the mental ex-captain Urahara about his findings.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Soul Society in some random forest<strong>

"Come on Kasumi! We've only got 30 minutes to get to the Squad 13 barracks!" Akira called out behind him as he shunpoed through the forest carrying Ichigo, who was still out cold.

"It's not my fault! You know I can't shunpo as fast as you and sensei!" Kasumi yelled breathlessly as her unhelpful friend.

Their kido teacher Tetsuya simply shook his head at the ranting youngsters and continued leading the way to the Seireitei. He himself was still questioning why he even let them drag the hollowfied substitute all the way to the Seireitei in the first place.

~/15 minutes later/~

**The edge of the Seireitei**

Ichigo condition had worsened. One arm was completely hollowfied as was the top half of his chest, while the other was slowly moving that way. Black tattoos spread out from the place where a hole was still in formation on his chest, dragging backwards over his shoulders in 6 separate lines. The only piece of his shihakusho that was left was the legs but soon that would be gone too, replaced by the monster that could destroy the Soul Society.

"Ahh there's the entrance! Let's go guys times-a-ticking." Akira practically bounced towards the entrance of the Seireitei, who would have guessed the hollowfication brought such happiness to him.

"Surely they're not going to just let us wonder in with a vizard…" Tetsuya said receiving glances from his students.

"Is that what he's called? They never taught that at the academy." Kasumi pondered as they caught up with Akira who was currently arguing with a confused guard of soul reapers.

The guard consisted of 5 shiniagmi who stood on the outside one of the main entrances to the Seireitei who of which didn't want to be dealing with a lost academy student. That was before they saw Ichigo.

"You bring a hollow into the Court of PURE souls!" one of the guards stressed the word pure.

"But he's not a hollow! Look!" Akira dropped Ichigo onto the floor so that the guards could now see that he was indeed a soul reaper, "Show them his sword sensei."

Tetsuya pulled the giant cleaver off his back as he stood above the sorry state of a vizard.

"That's Kurosaki Ichigos blade!" they said in unison. Glancing at the boy on the floor they realised who it must be and simply stood there lost for words.

"I suggest gentleman that you go get Captain Ukitake of the 13th division for us, tell him it's an emergency concerning Kurosaki Ichigo." Tetsuya ordered them and when they did move he 'politely' added, "Go. Now! Or shall I tell your Captains that you put the soul society as risk?"

Soon enough one of the guards called a hell butterfly and sent the message to Captain Ukitake as well as the Head Captain. They saw no problem in informing the Head Captain about all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Uraharas shop. The World of the Living<strong>

"Rukia what are you doing here? I thought Kurosaki went to see you." Ishida was stood in the entrance of Uraharas shop when he saw Rukia walking in from the back with Urahara.

"No he hasn't. Why'd you ask?" confusion swept across her features.

"Oh. It's just his spiritual pressure vanished the other day and no one's seen him since, so we thought he came to see you."

"I see well I've received reports of strange reiatsu in the area so I came to investigate. Has he used your senkimon Urahara?" She looked at the shop keeper who currently had his fan brought up to his mouth, thinking.

"Nope, I take it you've been tracking his reiatsu Ishida-san?" Urahara quizzed as he flapped his stupid green fan.

Nodding, "Yes, but I found trances I couldn't detect so-"

Ishida was cut off when a hell butterfly appeared fluttering next to Rukia as it landed on her hand. Bringing it up to her face to recover the message.

"Ichigo…" Rukia froze up her face in complete shock as she took in the message from the hell butterfly. It couldn't be happening could it? His hollow was supposed to be dormant and only active when he used the creepy mask.

"What is it Rukia?" Both Urahara and Ishida asked.

"Ichigo was found today at the Shinigami Academy." She paused almost unable to continue, "He's become a hollow!"

* * *

><p>Aha, looks like it was longer then it was meant to be. Oops.<p>

Now will they save Ichigo even with the bleak situation they're in? And how did Akira and Co get into the Seireitei with a hollow?

All will be revealed next time :D

What is an Oni? Some on you may ask (not all).

Because I wanted to be a little traditional I decided to find a Japanese creature that took peoples souls as well as some other characteristics. I know they sound similar to a hollow which is sorta the idea.

From what I could get off the internet (well Wikipedia, go my awesome research skills :L) I found that they're spiritual beings that can change form in order to deceive humans and devour their souls. I decided to make it so that they only removed the soul and didn't eat the whole being like hollows do. It also said the most common colours were red and blue so keep an eye out for ones that aren't these colours *hint hint*.

As for why one of them kicked Ichigos ass when they first meet and will almost continue to do so, well that because apparently they are said to carry round iron clubs which Wikipedia says gives the idea that they are invincible or undefeatable.

I won't say much more cause it might ruin it.

Thanks for reading

Review XD

P.S Almost forgot to add that I'm gonna be updating the previous chapter because Kasumi's meant to be a fourth year not a second.


	5. On The Otherside

This is should be a short chapter cause' its only based around what's happening in the world of the living, Kasumi, Akira and their kido teacher who are transporting Ichigo to the Seireitei.

Purely wrote this due to free time :L

I do not own any of the rights to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>In the World of the Living <strong>

Orihimie, Ishida, Chad and Ichigos other friends weren't extremely worried about Ichigos sudden disappearance, they'd all assumed he'd gone to see Rukia in the Seireitei and Kon had failed to remember his message. The only thing that bothered them was the fact that he hadn't told them he was going as they all wanted to see Rukia too.

"When do you think Kurosaki-kun will be back?" Orihimie asked Ishida as they all sat on the roof eating lunch.

"If my guess is right he should be back today as he never leaves the World of the Living for too long." Ishida sighed, "It's as if he believes me incapable of dealing with the local hollows."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that Ishida-kun, I hope he comes back soon. That strange spiritual pressure the other night keeps bugging me…" Orihimie trailed off into thought and soon went into her usual daydreaming state.

Noticing this Ishida and everyone else soon got back to their lunch mussing over what Orihimie said among other things such as their school work.

~/~

The school day had finished and Ishida had decided to visit the place where he'd last sensed Ichigos spiritual pressure.

~/~

The park was deserted which was unusual as man children normally played in this area after school. He wondered around the whole area of the park picking up traces of Ichigos reiatsu among others, including two hollows and one that he couldn't identify. He vaguely recognised one of the hollows and shivered as he remembered when he'd first met it. He'd never forget how wild Kurosaki had been, they'd all be dead had Ulquiorra not intervened when he did. The other hollow reiatsu was just your everyday garden variety hollow, now the only thing left was to find out what the third trace of reiatsu was.

As much as he didn't want to, Ishida decided to go see the mental ex-captain Urahara about his findings.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Soul Society in some random forest<strong>

"Come on Kasumi! We've only got 30 minutes to get to the Squad 13 barracks!" Akira called out behind him as he shunpoed through the forest carrying Ichigo, who was still out cold.

"It's not my fault! You know I can't shunpo as fast as you and sensei!" Kasumi yelled breathlessly as her unhelpful friend.

Their kido teacher Tetsuya simply shook his head at the ranting youngsters and continued leading the way to the Seireitei. He himself was still questioning why he even let them drag the hollowfied substitute all the way to the Seireitei in the first place.

~/15 minutes later/~

**The edge of the Seireitei**

Ichigo condition had worsened. One arm was completely hollowfied as was the top half of his chest, while the other was slowly moving that way. Black tattoos spread out from the place where a hole was still in formation on his chest, dragging backwards over his shoulders in 6 separate lines. The only piece of his shihakusho that was left was the legs but soon that would be gone too, replaced by the monster that could destroy the Soul Society.

"Ahh there's the entrance! Let's go guys times-a-ticking." Akira practically bounced towards the entrance of the Seireitei, who would have guessed the hollowfication brought such happiness to him.

"Surely they're not going to just let us wonder in with a vizard…" Tetsuya said receiving glances from his students.

"Is that what he's called? They never taught that at the academy." Kasumi pondered as they caught up with Akira who was currently arguing with a confused guard of soul reapers.

The guard consisted of 5 shiniagmi who stood on the outside one of the main entrances to the Seireitei who of which didn't want to be dealing with a lost academy student. That was before they saw Ichigo.

"You bring a hollow into the Court of PURE souls!" one of the guards stressed the word pure.

"But he's not a hollow! Look!" Akira dropped Ichigo onto the floor so that the guards could now see that he was indeed a soul reaper, "Show them his sword sensei."

Tetsuya pulled the giant cleaver off his back as he stood above the sorry state of a vizard.

"That's Kurosaki Ichigos blade!" they said in unison. Glancing at the boy on the floor they realised who it must be and simply stood there lost for words.

"I suggest gentleman that you go get Captain Ukitake of the 13th division for us, tell him it's an emergency concerning Kurosaki Ichigo." Tetsuya ordered them and when they did move he 'politely' added, "Go. Now! Or shall I tell your Captains that you put the soul society as risk?"

Soon enough one of the guards called a hell butterfly and sent the message to Captain Ukitake as well as the Head Captain. They saw no problem in informing the Head Captain about all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Uraharas shop. The World of the Living<strong>

"Rukia what are you doing here? I thought Kurosaki went to see you." Ishida was stood in the entrance of Uraharas shop when he saw Rukia walking in from the back with Urahara.

"No he hasn't. Why'd you ask?" confusion swept across her features.

"Oh. It's just his spiritual pressure vanished the other day and no one's seen him since, so we thought he came to see you."

"I see well I've received reports of strange reiatsu in the area so I came to investigate. Has he used your senkimon Urahara?" She looked at the shop keeper who currently had his fan brought up to his mouth, thinking.

"Nope, I take it you've been tracking his reiatsu Ishida-san?" Urahara quizzed as he flapped his stupid green fan.

Nodding, "Yes, but I found trances I couldn't detect so-"

Ishida was cut off when a hell butterfly appeared fluttering next to Rukia as it landed on her hand. Bringing it up to her face to recover the message.

"Ichigo…" Rukia froze up her face in complete shock as she took in the message from the hell butterfly. It couldn't be happening could it? His hollow was supposed to be dormant and only active when he used the creepy mask.

"What is it Rukia?" Both Urahara and Ishida asked.

"Ichigo was found today at the Shinigami Academy." She paused almost unable to continue, "He's become a hollow!"

* * *

><p>Aha, looks like it was longer then it was meant to be. Oops.<p>

Now will they save Ichigo even with the bleak situation they're in? And how did Akira and Co get into the Seireitei with a hollow?

All will be revealed next time :D

What is an Oni? Some of you may ask (not all).

Because I wanted to be a little traditional I decided to find a Japanese creature that took peoples souls as well as some other characteristics. I know they sound similar to a hollow which is sorta the idea.

From what I could get off the internet (well Wikipedia, go my awesome research skills :L) I found that they're spiritual beings that can change form in order to deceive humans and devour their souls. I decided to make it so that they only removed the soul and didn't eat the whole being like hollows do. It also said the most common colours were red and blue so keep an eye out for ones that aren't these colours *hint hint*.

As for why one of them kicked Ichigos ass when they first meet and will almost continue to do so, well that because apparently they are said to carry round iron clubs which Wikipedia says gives the idea that they are invincible or undefeatable.

I won't say much more cause it might ruin it.

Thanks for reading

Review XD

P.S Almost forgot to add that I'm gonna be updating the previous chapter because Kasumi's meant to be a fourth year not a second.


	6. Imbalance

I do not own any of the rights to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo.

'_Ichigos thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

-Shiro talking in Ichigos head-

* Zangetsu talking in Ichigos head *

* * *

><p><strong>After talking to the guards<strong>

Tetsuya and his students had been told to head towards squad 13 barracks by the gate guard. They'd been told that Captain Ukitake was too ill to come down to the gate but had said to bring Kurosaki Ichigo to him. Dreading what would happen on their way there Tetsuya, Akira and Kasumi reluctantly made their way in the direction of squad 13 barracks.

**Just entering the Seireitei**

Ichigo couldn't yet open his eyes. His body was in pain. Blackness was all around him. The only thing that told him he was conscious was the voices of those around him.

"Why's there a hollow in the Seireitei?"

"Who let it in?"

"Do you think it's dead? Those guys are carrying it after all."

"Heyy, look at his hair!"

"Doesn't that look like….."

The voices faded as if someone had put cotton wool in his ears. Ichigo soon fell back into the depths of his mind as the pain became too much.

**Just passing through squad 11**

Waking up again Ichigos eyebrow twitched as he heard the familiar rowdy voices of squad 11. His head felt like it had been used as a punch bag and the rest of his body felt numb.

"Whats with the Academy students?"

"OI! You students don't belong here!"

"We of squad 11 shall teach you a lesson."

The overconfident nature of squad 11 was starting to piss Ichigo off. He knew they were having ago at the students he'd met at the academy as he could feel their spiritual pressure. He was in no mood to put up with them, the sooner they got to Ukitake the better and these guys were getting in the way.

-Want me to take care of them king?- Shiros shrill voice reached Ichigo louder than normal.

*That would not be wise Shiro.* The wise zanpakutos voice was quieter than normal and Ichigo could barely hear him.

'Shiro Zangetsus right, your taking over will only make it worse. I only want to talk to someone. Not slaughter everyone.' Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes but still thankful, at least he knew he'd be thankful had circumstances been different.

-Suppose you're right king,- Shiro paused in confusion. –What the fuck is goin' on? I'm becoming more like you. The horror of being a pathetic human is too much for this hollow. I'm off to destroy somethin'.-

'Keep an eye on him Zangetsu, this new found rationality could prove useful to the bastard.'

*Indeed.* Ichigo left the rest to Zangetsu hoping he could help the hollow see the bright side of rationality.

"Please sirs, we only want to get to squad 13 barracks!" Kasumi pleaded bringing Ichigo back to the brainless brutes that were squad 11.

"I don't give two shits lil' girl, wha-"

Cutting the dense shinigami off as he removed himself from the shoulder of Akira, Ichigo yelled at the idiots, "WOULD YOU GUYS GIVE IT A REST! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE ON YOU!"

Obviously Ichigo had forgotten he was currently turning hollow so the reaction was not what he expected.

"Guys it's a hollow! Kill it!" one of them yelled as he charged towards Ichigo, flanked by the rest of his squad.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they cried raising their zanpakutos as they charged.

"Quick hand me Zangetsu." Ichigo took Zangetsu from Tetsuya and sent a very weak Getsuga Tensho at the horde of idiots. "I think its best we run."

Ichigo shunpoed as fast as he could towards the spiritual pressure that belonged to Ukitake. The others could barely keep up with him and by the time they arrived Tetsuya, Akira and Kasumi were so exhausted they almost collapsed outside the barracks.

The Street outside the barracks was deserted. All they could see was the whiteness of the seki-seki rock stretching out before them with the occasional path that would turn off. Ichigo looked up towards the gateway to squad 13 that was too deserted. However, beyond the gate Ichigo could make out multiple shinigami reiatsu and guessing they were having lunch he continued on. As he did so the others gave each other nervous glances as they knew that squad 13 were training. Deciding it best not to stop him as he had little more than 3 hours till he became a full hollow they promptly followed him.

Ichigo followed the reiatsu of Captain Ukitake as he and the others walked through the barracks. When Ichigo reached a big training area he saw Ukitake sitting on the wooden veranda of the main building from the squad barracks. He was sat behind the rest of his squad who were currently watching Kiyone and Sentaro as they demonstrated what exercise they would be doing. As quietly as he could Ichigo crept towards Ukitake in hopes no one would notice him. Unfortunately Kiyone and Sentaro who were both glancing towards the captain saw Ichigo as he was creeping.

Now to other people Ichigo looks more or less like a hollow now, his white chest and arms, a long main of orange hair, a broken hollow mask on the side of his head, the hole and its markings that bring attention to it don't help matters. So when both Kiyone and Sentaro see a hollow creeping towards their Captain their going to try and stop it in any way possible. As quick as anyone's ever seen them move they charge towards the unsuspecting Ichigo whose now almost at Ukitake while the rest of his group hung back.

"CAPTAINNNNNNNNNNNN!" is all Ichigo hears from the 3rd seats before they crash into him and send him flying through the wall of the main building.

"OW! What the hell are you guys doing?" Ichigo jumps up and starts yelling at them, "I only wanted to talk to Ukitake-san without interrupting, but then you decide to shove me through a WALL!"

Ichigo looks at everyone as they stare at him. His tempers rising and with it so does his reiatsu and soon enough all of the squad are gasping for air, as they crumple to the floor from the huge pressure. Climbing though the hole that was made Ichigo comes face to face with Ukitake who is also having noticeable effort with moving. Pain burns up his arm cutting through his rage. Everyone else can now move while Ichigo is left almost immobilised by the searing pain. Clutching his arm in pain Ichigo doubles over as his tries to calm down.

'Not now! Zangetsu can you postpone this so I can talk to Ukitake?'

*I am trying Ichigo but it is becoming too much, the more it takes over your body the easier you become angered. And-* Before Zangetsu wouldn't have been so easily cut off by his hollow, but the Oni had messed with his powers too much and there was now an imbalance between the two sides.

-The easier you become angered the harder it is to quell the anger, I'll help you this once king. I don't want to but this is what happens when you become more rational and not just basic instinct.-

'I'm not going to thank you Shiro.'

-Wasn't counting on it king.- the sneer from the hollow was evident even through thoughts.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Kasumi called as she, Akira and Tetsuya appeared from around the side of the building concern evident in their eyes as well as fear of the monster he could become.

"Don't worry they're holding it back right now." Ichigo patted his zanpakuto as he gave them the best smile he could, reassuring them he wouldn't become a hollow.

"Ichigo? Is that really you? What has happened to you?" Ukitake asked his expression guarded, his hand resting on his zanpakuto. As he spoke the warning claxon rang out across the Seireitei , Ichigo sweat dropped realising it was because of what happened only minutes ago.

"Uh yeah, I came here to talk to you about this Ukitake-san." Looking around him Ichigo noticed that the squad had drawn their swords, an expected reaction considering he was turning hollow.

"I would invite you to in to sit down but, I can sense Captain Kuchiki on his way here. No doubt he felt your reiatsu earlier. So quickly ask what it is you need to know." Ukitake coughed a little as he finished, getting concerned glances from his squad who had now relaxed their stances around Ichigo.

"I need to know as much as you know about Oni, what are their abilities and who are they?"

"Oni. I haven't heard that name in ages. From what I know they're a race like hollows, only they keep their soul and can be rational. The take the souls from the living or dead, so technically they can feed off hollow. Unfortunately they chose not to and the soul society was forced to eliminate them like they did the Quincies as few decades later." He paused allowing Ichigo to take it in, "As for their abilities, it depends on the Oni. Some Onis were once human so the only extra abilities they gain are speed or strength. As for the pure ones well it could range from anything as little as speed or as powerful as hollow, shinigami and their own powers making them nearly impossible to kill. They don't have the powers of a hollow or shinigami just those equal to them, but as I said their own ability varies. The only one I knew was a psychological one that decreases the responsiveness of your limbs. well it makes you believe it has."

"I take it you fought against one Ukitake-san?" Ichigo asked as he took in all this new information, how was he supposed to defeat them when they could be more powerful than a hollow and shinigami combined!

"I'm not happy to admit it but yes I did. But I take it that this has something to do with your current state Kurosaki-san." He indicated to the hole, the arm and Ichigos chest.

"Yeah, I was attacked by one and well I woke up with myself turning into a hollow." Ichigo turned to go, "Thanks Ukitake-san, but it best I go now, Zangestu and Shiro can only prevent it for so long. Akira-san, Kasumi-san and Tatsyua-san stay here, I'm sure Ukitake will get you back to the academy without being held responsible for me."

"Kurosaki, you shall not be going anywhere. And as for your friends they shall be convicted of aiding a hollow against the soul society." Byakuya Kuchiki flash-stepped next to Ukitake and before Ichigo knew it sent a high level binding kido at him, "Bakudo #63: Sajō Sabaku."

Ichigos arms became bound to his sides as a thick golden chain rapped itself round him. And this time there were no weak points.

*I know now is not the right time but we can no longer hold back the transformation from earleir.*

"Byakuya! What the hell do you think you're doing! I have to go now!" Ichigo roared his voice distorted in a hollow way as pain sliced its way up his arm.

'Damn it. Looks like everyones going to get front row seats to the freak show.'

-It's not that exciting king. I've been watching it happen the whole time and its me you're turning into.-

*I'm sorry we didn't warn you about Byakuya Ichigo we were busy with the oncoming storm.*

'Don't worry Zangetsu, there's not much we can do now.'

Whatever Zangetsu had been planning to say was blocked out by the continuation of the transformation. It was worse than the first time, the burning and stripping of flesh wouldn't let him drop into unconsciousness. No. instead it made him stay awake as his arm was destroyed and remade in the image of his hollow. His hands too were stretched and moulded into claws that could easily tear into flesh. Ichigo screamed and yelled as the transformation went on, he wanted it to end but not even the emotion of disperse was available to the soul reaper anymore. The people around him became no more than a red haze as rage filled his vision. Ichigo tried to fight it and it was obvious to those watching who simply stared at his in horror when they saw the remoulding taking pace first hand, even Byakuya was speechless as he watched the boy shake in pain unable to move because of the kido.

"So this is what he was talking about earlier, Captain Kuchiki would you remove the kido. I doubt he is much of a threat in his current state." Ukitake asked.

Simply nodding his head the noble dispersed the kido around the now ghost of a once great soul reaper.

Nobody expected what happened next, which was both Ichigos zanpakuto and hollow to materialise and grab Ichigo. The hollow looked just like Ichigo, only in reversed colours. The arms and torso were both that of a how Ichigo looked, its hair was long but instead of orange it was a bright cruel white that also reached far down its back. To top it off his vicious black and yellow eyes glared at the surrounding shinigami as a stark contrast to his pale skin.

His zanpakuto was the same as ever, the dark clad old man with a pair on sunglasses.

"We suggest you do not follow Ichigo when he is like he is now, if you want to help him go south-west of the soul society, it should take 2 hours." Zangetsu said to the captains.

"Yeah or just follow ta weird reiatsu signature south-west of the Shinigami Academy." Shiro sneered at them his yellow eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?" Byakuya indicated to the hollow.

"Tch, you don't remember me kickin' your ass on Soukyoku hill?" a evil grin made its way onto the hollows icy face.

"You! So you-" Byakuya was cut off by Ichigos mentor of a zanpakuto.

"We do not have time for this, Shiro grab Ichigo, I will carry my manifestation."

"Tch, still don't trust trust me Zan'?" Shrio picked up Ichigo as Zangetsu grabbed the sword.

"While you have become rational you still contain basic hollow instinct. It's best we prevent it from rearing its head." Stated Zangetsu before he flash-stepped away.

"Heh, See ya around captains," he turned to Ichigos new found helpers, "Ya been a great help to king, but don't go to fight the Oni is what he's wantin'."

And with that the hollow vanished from the sight of the shinigami leaving them all confused.

"I think it's time for a captains meeting don't you Captian Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked.

"That boy always brings trouble with him." Byakuya said in his usual cold voice before using a hell butterfly to initiate a captains meeting.

* * *

><p>Looks like Ichigo is losing the battle against the instincts of a hollow. Will his gang of helpers listen to his hollows words? Will the gotei help Ichigo battle against the Oni? Find out next time :D<p>

Okay, after this update the ones to follow might start taking longer cause I've got 3 exams in 4 or 5 weeks D:

Hopefully it won't affect my updating thou

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I found it a bit hard to write at times cause of writes block :L

Review please

p.s I'm planning on writing a new fanfic after this one, there's a pole on my profile as well as more info on the new ideas so go vote!


	7. The Halfway Point

Thanks for all the reviews :D keep it up

I do not own any of the rights to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo.

'Ichigos thoughts'

"Normal Speech"

-Shiro talking in Ichigos head-

* Zangetsu talking in Ichigos head *

"**Shiro talking"**

"Zangetsu talking"

* * *

><p><strong>A forest on the outskirts of the Academy<strong>

It was raining. They always hated the rain. It meant only sadness and pain to the hollow and Zanpakuto. Even in materialisation they couldn't escape it. Deciding they should stay outside and keep watch on Ichigo even if it meant standing in the rain at least they wouldn't be alone. Both of them silently settled down next to Ichigo on either side of the tree he'd been propped against.

The rain continued to fall as they sat there waiting for Ichigo to awaken. He had now reached the halfway point of his transformation. The only things left to be hollowfied were the legs and the mask on his face. Drips of rain made their way through the canopy and eventually they were all soaked through but the coldness it brought bothered none of them. The only thing that bothered the spirits was the sense of despair the rain brought with them. They were unsure that Ichigo would break the spell in time, the odds were against him but it had always been that way and he had always broken through the most unlikely situations. This time was different though, before it had been Ichigos friends and family on the line, but this time is was Ichigo himself who was in the way of danger and his self-sacrificing nature could ultimately be his downfall.

"Urghhh," Ichigo groaned as he stirred back into consciousness.

"**Finally! Come on kingy get up, ya gotta hurry." ** Shiro jumped up pulling Ichigo with him and started shaking the half-awake soul reaper.

"I don't think that's a good idea Shiro." Zangetsu warned.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo attempted to yell at the hollow in a light hearted way but all emotion apart from hate and anger had left him. Acting quickly Zangetsu appeared in front of Ichigo and pulled the hollow away before it caused more damage.

"Ichigo, remember who you are. Don't let these emotions control you or you'll lose everything you fought for." Zangetsu said in an attempt to quell the growing anger that would speed up the transformation.

"I'm okay, thanks old man. We should go end this now shouldn't we, before this gets any worse." The fight for control was evident on his face but Ichigo didn't let the turmoil of emotions control him, "Do you think the Seireitei will send people to help?"

"It is likely, as they would prefer to prevent your hollowfication that could destroy they whole soul society."

"**Yeah, but they wanna to eradicate the Oni just like they tried to before. And just like what they did with the Bounts and Qunicys." **Shiro sneered, **"Are you sure you want their help king? They're gonna wipe them all out! Do you know what that feels like, to be constantly hunted because you can't help what'cha are?"**

"I won't let that happen, there has to be another way!" Ichigo vowed, "We should go maybe we can reason with them before the others get there**.**"

"We cannot go yet, I have something we must do. It will only take a second and it will help slow down the hollowfication." Zangetsu indicated for Ichigo to sit, "We shall meditate and by bringing our minds into synchronisation we can act more effectively."

In agreement Ichigo and Shiro sat down on the waterlogged floor and soon Zangetsu joined them as they all closed their eyes and started to meditate.

~/ 15 Minutes Later\~

"We are ready Ichigo, Shiro and I shall return to your mindscape now." At that both Shiro and Zangetsu dematerialised back into his mindscape.

-Ya better not fail kingy, if ya do then I'll be the one in control and I've been wanting to try your friends for a while.-

'Don't worry Shiro I won't fail'.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Soul society at a captain meeting<strong>

"We have called this emergency captain meeting to discuss the action we should take concerning Kurosaki Ichigo and the reappearance of the Oni." Yamamoto informed the nine captains and three lieutenants who were standing in for the squads who had yet to receive new captains.

"Oh a new specimen, I wasn't around when the Oni appeared the first time. Maybe I can get some experiments done on them." Maryuri Kurosutsuchi grinned as he thought about the many experiments he could do on the Oni.

"Captain Kuchiki, I understand you encountered Kurosaki Ichigo earlier." Yamamoto said ignoring Maryuri.

"Kurosaki was in the 13th division barracks when I caught up with him after I'd run into some soul reapers from the 11th division who had been knocked out by a hollow with his abilities." Byakuya said, "When I got there he was indeed a hollow as the hell butterfly had reported earlier but he still had his rationality. It seemed to me that he was still in the process of becoming a full hollow. Almost half of his body had been hollowfied when I got there and I believe by now he has reached the halfway point in his transformation. Although the transformation seems to be a slow and painful one I believe that the rate of it depends on his emotional state, if he is angered then it speeds up and if he is otherwise I would say it is normal."

"Fascinating, I would love to make him one of my test subjects when this is over." Maryuri said excitement evident on his face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is not to become a test subject as he is to be destroyed if he becomes a treat to the soul society. Captain Kuchiki continue." Yamamoto said wanting this meeting to be over as soon as possible.

"After the transformation had finished Kurosaki proceeded to faint which is understandable. When this happened his zanpakuto and inner hollow materialised," mummers echoed round the room, "they both gave the warning about the Oni and even gave directions to the hideout which is where they are currently heading to."

"Tell is Captain what was the hollow like?" Toshiro asked curios about the behaviour of a being who was supposed to act on only instinct.

"The hollow seemed to have become more rational according to the Zanpakuto, he even showed some degree of care for those who had helped Ichigo get to the Seireitei." Byakuya replied coldly not wanting to admit that a hollow could have such a thing as rationality.

"Where is the hideout located?" Suì Fēng demanded, "We need to move as quickly as possible if we want to stop this threat to the soul society!"

"They said it was located south-west of the Seireitei and that it would take 2 hours but I believe that he could be there sooner if we leave now." Byakuya answered coldly.

"Then we shall aid the substitute, he has done much for the soul society and we cannot stand and watch him fall into the ways of a hollow." Yamamoto said tapping his stick on the floor as he spoke their command, "all squad captains and lieutenants apart from those of squads 4, 5, 12 and 13 shall take part in the attack on the Oni. You shall leave immediately!"

Everyone sprang into action as they prepared to attack the Oni and prevent Ichigo from turning into a hollow. The captains all went back to their barracks giving orders to those who were left in charge and grabbing their zanpakuto. Within 5 minutes of the captains meeting ending those who had been permitted to go were at the southern gate of the Seireitei.

Unknown to them Kasumi and Akira had snuck away from their teacher and after being given some reiatsu suppressing coats from a man in a green hat and wooden clogs. He'd told them that no matter what Ichigo thought, they were strong enough to help him and he would need their help.

**In the world of the living**

* * *

><p>"It's another hell butterfly." Rukia read the message, tears still in her eyes as she turned to faces a crying Orihime who was being comforted by Tasuki, Chad and Ishida who were to shocked to do anything, "We've been told to remain here while they go and help Ichigo, if it comes down to Ichigo becoming a hollow they're going to send a captain to protect us from Ichigos hunger if he gets out of control."<p>

"Kurosaki-kun…." Orihime murmured wondering how it had come to this. Ichigo had been fine lately, they'd been nothing to suggest that his hollow was taking control again. She would have known, seeing first had what it was capable of had left an imprint on her mind and none of that had been present in Ichigo since that time.

"Don't worry Orihime, Ichigo wont loose. The fool's too stubborn to lose, no matter who the enemy." Rukia said in an attempt to sooth Orihime as well as herself. Judging from what the hell butterfly had said Ichigo was in bad shape, but she wouldn't tell the others it'd make them worry too much and where would be the point in that? Urahara had left to the soul society saying he needed to do something for Ichigo but not what specifically.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ichigo<strong>

He was close, he could feel it. The air was thick with reiatsu similar to that of the Oni he had fought before. As he closed in on the reiatsu the terrain around him changed from lush green forests to rocky hills and uneven ground. Rain still poured down making the ground hard to traverse as it gave the rocks a slight sheen which occasionally cast reflections of Ichigo. The reflections would have scared him but the emotion had left him now so he was left feeling empty unless angered or full of hatred.

He stopped just outside an entrance to a cave from which the reiatsu was coming from. At the entrance of the cave there stood a man who looked similar to the girl he had fought earlier. His face was too carved in anger as he strolled towards Ichigo, his red skinned hand on his sword that hung against his side unsheathed. The blade was thick and seemed to have two handles but it was indistinguishable from afar.

"So you're the one their trying to use." The harsh voice rumbled around the valley of rocks Ichigo had just come through, "I cannot allow you to enter our haven, you would have it destroyed."

"I came here to try and talk it out! You think I want to turn into a monster? I'll kill everyone I care for!" Ichigo tried to reason but he could tell it was futile just from looking at the Oni who had now stopped 10 meters from Ichigo.

"Then you know how it feels, we were once human. Well most of us where, when we were attack by the Oni we unintentionally become one. Since then we were hunted because of the way we live, it is not our fault we need to consume souls! They keep us alive and we would consume those of hollows but then we would become mad with raw instinct only become worse than what we actually are." The angry from the Oni vibrated around the valley causing rocks to shake as if they were connected, "Our loved ones were all killed! Children slaughtered because they couldn't run away fast enough and now it shall happen again because of the mistake of one foolish woman on her quest for revenge!"

"Then just release me from this spell! And I shall be gone!" Ichigo yelled.

'If they don't want the soul society here then why don't they let me go?'

*I think that he is lying about that part, although he is being truthful about everything else, his thirst for revenge is overwhelming.*

"That doesn't matter. I shall end your life here if that's what it takes. Maybe then the process shall be finished and we shall be free." Grabbing his sword from his side he split it in two and charged towards Ichigo red reiatsu surrounding his blades as they curved into twin scimitars.

"I didn't want it to come to this." Ichigos monotone voice did little to convey the sadness he'd lost.

-Some just don't have rationality like me king-

'You forget Shiro you've only just got yours, wont it be gone when I break the spell?'

-I suppose it will, but it's nice while it lasts. You betta not die kingy, you know what I'll do if that happens and no one can stop me.- The threat crawled its way through Ichigos mind as he blocked the Onis attack.

'I told you before, I will not lose!' The resolve is what the hollow had been hoping for it, it would be needed for the battles Ichigo had yet to come.

* * *

><p>The battle has started! The fight for Ichigos soul hangs in the balance as he has only 3 hours left until he loses himself to the hollow inside.<p>

Thanks for reading guys, sorry if it's bad been trying to write through the writer's block I'm getting :L

Review

p.s if there are loads of mistakes its probably cause I wrote this while almost falling asleep :P


	8. Help and Betrayal

I do not own any of the rights to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo.

'Ichigos thoughts'

"Normal Speech"

-Shiro talking in Ichigos head-

* Zangetsu talking in Ichigos head *

"**Shiro talking"**

"Zangetsu talking"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong>

They were evenly matched. Him and the Oni. It was the same thing over and over again; block, counter while the Oni did the same thing. They'd been battling it out for only 10 minutes and where nowhere near finishing. Regardless of the stamina Ichigo had, he needed to finish this now. Time was running out and the more he battled the shorter that time became. The Oni so far had not shown any of the abilities Ukitake had mentioned. The only thing he had shown was pure speed and brute strength. The only advantage Ichigo had was his bankai which he had yet to use, but he couldn't always be relying on Tensa Zangetsu.

"Is this all the great Ichigo Kurosaki has?" The Oni taunted as it stood a few meters in front, recoiling from the latest clash they'd had. "The one who's going to destroy the soul society? HA! Don't make me laugh, you probably couldn't even hurt a small fry hollow!"

"You sure about that? Why don't you come test your new theory?" Ichigo said it in a mocking tone that was unlike him.

"Che, thought you'd never ask." The Oni charged towards him at full force swords raised. He attempted to slice one down Ichigos face but that like all the others was blocked. The other came to his side with the intention of ripping him in two. With not enough time to block it with his huge sword Ichigo shunpoed to the Oni's unprotected side, the shunpo was just too slow. The blade caught him in the side making a shallow cut the bleed profusely. This didn't faze Ichigo as he had grown too used to wounds like this and he simply continued with his attack. But the only thing he found himself attacking was an empty space.

"You gotta' be faster than that soul reaper," a rumbling harsh voice whispered behind him. Turning, Ichigo blocked the two red coated scimitars pushing them away as he swung Zangetsu back round making the beginning of a deep cut across the Oni's chest before it used something similar to a shunpo to get away.

"That's more like it!" The Oni yelled as it increased its reiatsu by a huge margin, "Crumble and crush, for I am Kouki (A/N: Vast and Strong) and I am one with the earth that we walk on!"

By the way he said it Ichigo guessed this was one of the abilities that Ukitake had mentioned. Kouki, the Oni he had been battling started to change; his hair became a golden colour but had now shortened in length, his skin started turning a deep brown as it became solid rock flecked with pieces of steel and other metals. The swords had completely disappeared with nothing to replace them. Ichigo knew better then to underestimate appearances, he'd realised that when he first battled with Urahara.

"Soooo soul reaper, how to you like my true form? We call it the demon gate release but there's no need to go into that now! Nows the time for fightin'!" the rock clad figure yelled before its arms morphed into pointed stumps and he was charging back towards Ichigo. As Kouki did so the ground lifted up around him, small pieces began to twist and shape into multiple pointed shards. The shards glinted menacingly as they drilled through the air, quickly making their way towards Ichigo.

Bringing his sword up Ichigo was about to release to a Getsuga Tensho but was interrupted by a familiar yell from behind him, "Hyōrinmaru!"

In an instant the piercing shards of solid rock had been frozen as had the charging form of Kouki. Soon the ice begain to crack as a baked earth coloured reiatsu bubbled underneath is almost melting it from the inside.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see the short elementary captain accompanied by three other captains and just over that number of lieutenants, "what are all you lot doing here?"

"It's captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro sighed, "as for why we're here, we're here to either help you or eliminate you depending on the outcome of this. There were meant to be more of us but they apparently had more pressure matters and the captain commander saw no need for so many of us to go after they had persuaded him."

"I see, well thanks for the help guys but I think I can handle a few of them," that monotone voice again wove its way around everyone who heard it, leaving the captains on edge about how much Ichigo had changed during such little time.

"This is not up for debate boy, you are to go on ahead with the rest of us while captain Hitsugaya deals with this opponent." Byakuya's cold tone demanded he obeyed as he, Kenpachi, Suì-Fēng and the lieutenant's Ōmaeda, Rangiku, Yachiru (who was probably on Kenpachis back) and Hisagi strode towards him. The look in their eyes told him that he would continue even if they had to make him.

"Okay, okay I'll leave it to Toshiro." Ignoring Toshiros complaining and Rangikus failed attempt at soothing him which just turning into more teasing, Ichigo continued at the giant cave entrance but no emotion carried him towards his goal. Did he even want to kill the Oni? That was the doubt that lay in his mind as he called back to the others, "are we going then? I don't have long you know. By the way Byakuya wheres Renji?"

"Lieutenant Abarai is currently recovering from a mass intake of sake." Byakuya said, his cold noble eyes not only glared at Ichigo but also Rangiku who Ichigo assumed was the reason for Renjis hangover, she however seemed not to notice.

* * *

><p>The cave was dark but not so dark that they couldn't see. The occasional torch lined the spacious chiselled out corridors. No one spoke as they made their way through, there was too much resting on this as a whole. There was the possibility that Ichigo wouldn't break the spell in time, that the Seireitei could be destroyed if they failed to contain Ichigo and then there was the chance that they would all die. No one knew exactly what to expect from the Oni, their origin was almost unknown as were their abilities. The echoes their footsteps made became louder as they entered a vast arena that was currently occupied by the silhouettes of at least four opponents.<p>

Suddenly light flared around the arena and the darkness was forced the retreat into the furthest depths of the arena. The figures could now all be seen in their entirety, two were almost identical while the remaining two had the air of menace about them. They already appeared to be in their demon gate forms and ready to fight for whatever it was that they believed in.

The only difference between the two who were identical was their hair and the clothes they wore. One had an unnaturally shinny grey coloured mane of hair while the other had a tarnished copper colour. And then Ichigo realised that their hair wasn't the normal kind, it was made up of differently lengthened sharp metals which in its wholeness reminded Ichigo of porcupines. Although their clothes were different, there wasn't that much difference between them. They both wore body suites that contained a longish sash around the waist like a skirt and calf high flat boots to top it off. The two wore opposite colours to each other, while the steel-haired one was clad in a copper body suit and steel coloured boots and sash the other was clad in a steel coloured suit and copper boots and sash. The overall conclusion was that they were obviously twins that had attempted to look different but ended up looking the same overall.

The other two were both guys they both wore the same thing, but looked nothing alike. One was tall, well-built and had short flaming red hair that was literally on fire. In fact the whole of his body was one big walking, talking flame of intensity. Under the flames you could just make out the outfit that were black pants of a shihakusho complete with a bare chest covered only by a strip of material that would have held a sword.

The other guy wore the same clothes but had long deep purple hair that radiated pain that could poison the very soul. He appeared to have not entered the demon gate form but the grin that was plastered on his face said otherwise. The last thing that made them appear powerful was the colour of their skin. They were all a dark abyssal black that seemed to absorb what little light there was in the arena. Ichigo knew this was bad but again the lack of any helpful emotion prevented his warning appearing on his face.

"These guys must be the high-up ones Ukitake was telling me about." Ichigo started and would have said more had Suì-Fēng not interrupted.

"The others will deal with them Kurosaki. We are leaving, now!" and with that Ichigo was dagged away by Suì-Fēng before he even knew what was going on. She pulled him along as she shunpoed over the maniacal grinning Oni and into the small tunnel that had been located behind them. As she did so Ichigo decided it was time to see how long he had left.

'How long guys?'

*I'm afraid that your time is now less than 45 minutes, Ichigo.* Zangetsus solemn voice was barely reaching Ichigo now that the time had become so short.

'Where did it all go?'

-Well there was that fight, you probably didn't realise it kingy but your left legs now fully hollow and the right is almost done.- The hollows voice reached him louder than normal but Ichigo couldn't care nor find any other emotion to perk interest in what was going on, his hope was gone, his caring nature was gone as were any other things that made him Ichigo.

'I see, well I guess this is it.'

*Do not give up Ichigo don't let-*

-Don't worry king, ya're doing everything exactly right- Shiro cut over Zangetsu, Ichigo could sense a faint smirk from the hollow but nothing more.

"Are you going to make me carry you everywhere?" Suì-Fēngs stern voice asked him as she let go of him.

"I was checking how long there was left." Emotionless and cold the words made their way from Ichigos mouth, a hint of the hollow distorted voice was barely audible behind the words but it was still there. Suì-Fēng picked up on this and deduced that the boy probably had about just over 30 minutes until he was done for.

Nodding Suì-Fēng indicated for him to continue as they followed the trail of the strong unknown spiritual pressure that was their enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kasumi and Akira<strong>

"Are you sure it's this way Kasumi-chan?" Akira sighed. He and Kasumi had lost sight of the captains and moments later felt clashes of spiritual pressure which they then began to follow, not before getting lost however.

"Yes I'm sure, look I can see something just over that rock!" Kasumi pointed to a large rock that was the outcropping of the side of the cliff, her and Akira didn't know this. She went skipping over to the giant rock almost falling off when she came to a sudden halt inches from the edge. Looking below her she saw the captain of squad 10 fighting against a man made from rock. The captain seemed to be winning but they had little time to assess the battle as they had to catch up with Ichigo. Thankfully it was easy to sneak into the cave opening because of the reiastu masking cloaks they had been given.

Once inside the cave they felt more clashes of spiritual pressure but promptly ignored it as they eventually found the source of it in a giant stone arena. Without glancing at the on-going battles they carefully edged their way around the arena, trying not wince when they heard the slicing and carving of flesh, nor to retch when the putrid smell of blood hit them.

Leaving the giant foul-smelling arena behind them they made haste to catch up with Ichigo. They didn't know why they would be needed or how they would be able to help someone like Ichigo, but they knew that they wanted to support Ichigo in whatever way they could. The tunnel that they traversed down was darker than the rest of the place and it gradually became smaller and smaller until they reached an old wooden door. They could sense Ichigo on the other side and opened the door a crack. Just enough to see but not enough to be noticed by. Through the crack they could see a frightening figure that looked nothing like the others they had seen. This one looked like death itself; a black skeletal body that was shrouded in a loose black and smoky green cloak. The hood had been pulled down to reveal a hollowed face whose blackened skin stretched over, and was illuminated by plain green eyes. The rest of the face was how all the others looked but worse; the lack of flesh left the angry expression pulled taught over all the features making it look like it was about to rip open, the rotting bone tusks were sharpened to a point and attempted a smirk that the skin shouldn't have allowed. The figure held only a single slither of metal that glowed a sickening green and yellow.

In an instant the figure of death was gone from their sights and appeared right in front of them, its eyes inhumanly twinkling with cruelty as he grabbed them both by the neck dragging them back with him. They tried to scream but no sound would escape their lips, all they could do was struggle as they tried to loosen the creatures hold. Glazing forwards they saw Ichigo, he face showed no emotion or any trace that he cared they had gotten caught. But in his eyes they could see a deep rage brewing and with it came the quickest change that had happened yet and in that instant his leg was hollowfied, the clawed feet digging into the ground in frustration as he strained to control his anger. To his left on the floor something caught their movement; it was Suì-Fēng the captain of squad 2 and commander of the stealth forces, she was twitching and writhing in pain from something they couldn't see. They had no more time to look at her because their heads were forced to face forwards, to face Ichigo as the man of death said some of the last words they would ever hear.

"What would happen, dear Ichigo, if I were to show you how I can expend my power? How about on these two?" the voice sounded like many others were combined with it, pain filled moans echoed through the room they were held in. The grip on the back of their necks tightened as both Akira and Kasumi felt something pierce their chests.

It was numb, they couldn't feel anything. If they were to describe it then it felt like they were floating. But that was at one single point. After that point when the foreign object twisted its way into their heart, pain literally pulled out their heart and burnt it. At first it felt cold and they didn't realise what was happening but then the anger on Ichigos face told them as the transformation almost finished itself.

"Don't….angry…no…..hollow.." Kasumi coughed to Ichigo, she didn't want him becoming a hollow because they had been stupid enough to think they could help them. That was the last thing she said before darkness descended upon her and her mind refused to respond to her commands to move as she felt her body crash to the floor along with Akira.

The coughs coming from Kasumi had confirmed what Akira knew happened, they had been killed in the hoped that Ichigo would go full hollow. That had failed, Kasumis final plea to Ichigo had gotten through and his anger had subsided for now. Although they had only known Ichigo for a short time, it didn't matter they knew that when they first saw him that he was a great man. Not because he defeated Aizen in the winter war but because he always but those he cared about above himself no matter what the cost. Such as when he invaded the Seireitei to save Rukia Kuchiki from execution with only a handful of people, but he'd done it and in doing so had changed some laws of the Seireitei that had been round since the beginning.

Those last thoughts of Akira and Kasumi faded into nothingness as they crashed to the floor, lifeless. The only thing they heard was the ear piercing cry of Ichigos now fully hollowfied form.

-I'm sorry king but I'm fed up of being the horse, your emotions make you weak. So weak I can easily squash out you and Zangetsu.- Shiro cackled in Ichigo inner world as he gazed down at the unconscious bodies of Ichigo and Zangetsu, a smirk evident on his face. Everything had happened just how he expected, Ichigo had never realised and now he was in control.

"**Let's get this started, shall we? I haven't had a proper fight in ages!" **Shiro screeched an insane smile creeping onto his ice white face as he covered it with his mask.

* * *

><p>Who would've guess Shiro was only pretending to help Ichigo? What's gonna happen now? will Ichigo regain his body? Or is it now Shiros forever? What about Kasumi and Akira, was it really Urahara who gave them the cloaks? D:<p>

Find out next time, maybe.

Thanks for reading :D


	9. Their Last Moments

I own none of the content of bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo.

This chapter and a few more to come are all about the others, so no Ichigo for a while although he may appear in some. But you'll have to wait and see what Shiro has in store for him XD

Now shall commence: Their Last Moments

* * *

><p><strong>Akira and Kasumi, Flashback, before arriving at the cave<strong>

"We're lost aren't we Akira?" Kasumi asked annoyed. It was raining, they'd lost that captains and had also managed to lose themselves. Some help they were supposed to be, the man in the green cloak had barely given them directions before disappearing into the forest. He was strange though, his reiatsu was strange compared to other shinigami but Akira and Kasumi had both shrugged it off, too focused on helping Ichigo in any way they could.

"No we're not lost. We're just taking a detour." Akira joked but unfortunately Kasumi was in no mood for joking. But that was what you got when you'd been standing out in the pouring rain for god knows how long trying to follow soul reaper captains to a secret base.

"Taking a detour? You know we don't have time for that! Didn't you see Ichigo when we last saw him! He was practically a hollow!" Kasumi screamed at him as she began to chase him through the forest, her zanpakuto raised threateningly in the air.

"Okay, okay I admit it, hey watch it," Akira called as he ducked just in time to avoid her swing, "we're lost. But we'll find them don't worry, I still don't see how we can help him. You sure you want to go?"

"Yes." Kasumi nodded, "we have to help him. If we don't he'll turn into a mindless hollow and well Ichigo just can't turn into a hollow. I know we haven't spent much time with him but I know he'd do the same for us."

"I'm just worried about-" Akira was cut off as Kasumi punched him in the face, "What was that for?"

"For doubting him, it doesn't matter what but we have to go. And right now would be a good start!" Kasumis determination reflected in her eyes and Akira knew there would be no deterring her now.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," a familiar sing-song voice called through the trees to the pair, "you know your almost there just ten more minutes in that direction."

The man in the green coat appeared in front of them, his face covered by his forward tilting hat as he used his fan to point out the direction right behind them. They sighed as they realised that the spiritual pressure was so strong in that direction, they felt stupid for not realising it before.

"Thank you uhh," Kasumi tried to think of a name for him, "fan-sama. We'll be going now."

Akira sweat dropped while muttering, "Seriously that's all you could come up with Kasumi-chan?"

"Well sorry it's not up to your standards!" she pouted, "I'll prepare names in advance next time."

"Good luck you two," the fan appeared over his face as he turned to shunpo away. Akira thought he caught the stranger muttering, "You're going to die anyway." But he must have been mistaken and turned to shunpo in the direction he indicated. Then realised something else had caught his attention when the man had turned around. It had been black hair, just like the hair the other Oni had but his was shorter. Something wasn't adding up and Akira quickly shoved the suspicions to the back of his mind unable to hear the calls of his zanpakuto trying to tell him that he was right to be suspicious.

* * *

><p><strong>Akira and Kasumi, a short distance from Toshiros battle<strong>

It had taken more than 10 minutes for them to get there thanks to Kasumi wanting to stop and admire some rare flowers that sent shivers down Akira's spine. A Deadly Nightshade, the plant that hinted at the death and deception that were soon to unfold but the pieces were to connect to slowly in Akiras mind. He was too concerned about Kasumi and her well-being as the continued this apparently suicide mission. Akira knew better than to attempt to argue with her, his suspicions had no reasoning behind them due to them being just suspicions. Nether the less he could have a last try at deterring her from this foolish mission.

"You sure you want to do this?" Akira whispered to her as they debated how to sneak around the currently fighting Captain Histugaya.

She sighed, bored of the question he had been repeating to her since fan-sama had appeared again. "Yes I'm sure, we must be able to do something for Ichigo anyway it's too late to turn back now."

His silence was his agreement but was Ichigo really worth their deaths. He liked Ichigo even though they'd only meet him for a while but the guy seemed to have an air to him. One that caused people to gather around him. Because he had such pure intentions towards them, no matter whom they were or what their past was. But would Ichigo want them to put themselves in danger for his sake? The stories that he'd heard about Ichigo always contained parts where he refused to let people put their lives on the line.

It was too late now. They'd stepped into the lions den and could do nothing but spring whatever trap had been put in place. The caves darkness sealed their fate as it smothered Akira and Kasumi with the killer intent that bleached the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Akira and Kasumi, inside the cave, you can guess where<strong>

They were hiding behind the door. Ichigo was on the other side as was another captain but their spiritual pressure was barely detectable. Looking Kasumi in the eyes he realised something that he hadn't notice before; her eyes has a glaze over them, one that gave her the look of confidence but looking deeper he realised that she was crying out to him, she knew that this was wrong but he had failed to hear her cries and it was now too late. They both sucked in a gasp as something grabbed them.

* * *

><p>They knew they had failed to help save Ichigo the moment they saw him. His pure white face was contorted with rage as his humanity slipped away, his eye turning to the same gold on black colour as the other.<p>

Kasumi used her last dregs of life to try choke out a final plea, "Don't….angry…no…..hollow.."

She didn't want him to turn into a hollow even though it was already too late. All that was left in Ichigo now was a mindless creature intent on consuming souls.

* * *

><p>Kasumi could feel her life fading away as could Akira. They both looked into each other's eyes for the final time as they relived the first time they had meet each other.<p>

Kasumi had been alone. Always alone, for some unknown reason people avoided her and when she went up to others they would ignore her or kick her away. Back then she'd had a pitiful existence, but that was before Akira had discovered her. He despite others warnings had befriended Kasumi, he had become her first friend. Her only friend. That was probably why she wanted to protect Ichigo so much, she didn't want to lose one of the few friends she had. They'd first met by a riverbank, Kasumi had been attempting to catch fish all day. Akira had known, he'd visited the river in the morning and had returned the in the evening to catch some more food. She had been struggling and hadn't managed to catch a single one all day. Taking pity on the girl everyone avoided Akira had given her some of his cooked fish. They'd talked only briefly as she'd run off after quickly consuming her food, scrambling away like he was going to pelt her with rocks like all the others in the Rukongai. He watched her carefully that week and had seen how she acted, she lived up to the name of the Rukongai. She was a wondering soul. She had no purpose but in the end he'd given her one. After numerous attempts he'd persuaded her to join the Academy and they'd been friends since. He'd been in the year above her but it didn't seem to bother her, they had meet up whenever they could.

To this day Akira had never understood the fear others held for Kasumi, she was a loving person with hair that was a black as the night and eyes that sparkled and glowed as bright as the bluest sun (YEAH! there are blue suns :L didn't really believe it myself). The life in those eyes had no gone as had his, he was only sad that she'd never had a happier life but what was the point in dwelling on it now, they were both dead and gone. The screams and howls of Ichigo as a hollow would haunt them into their next life. The guilt that they had done this would forever be imprinted on their souls.

They'd had their last moments and now their time was up.

* * *

><p>Next time it'll be Toshiro and the rock dude! Hope you liked this :)<p>

Thanks for reading

Maybe to clear things up:

The guy they meet was never Urahara, even though Urahara isn't in the world of the living he is elsewhere, probably doing weird experiments. The guy they ran into was obviously a Oni, his ability was a physic one hence why Kasumis eyes were 'glazed over'. I know they're not really important main chars but I felt like creating a chapter that would end their story. As for the random Nightshade, omens help to make things flow along :L plus Kasumi loved flowers, had I not killed them off her zanpakuto would have had something to do with flowers.


	10. Rock, Ice, Blood

I own none of the rights to bleach, they all go to Tite Kubo.

Rock, Ice, Blood.

This chapter is on Toshiros fight, probably won't be too long (said that last time) as I can't make fights last that long.

* * *

><p>It was raining and that was never a good sign when it came to battles that mattered. The dark sky looked ominous and there was darkness in the air that was so subtle you only knew it was there because it sent shivers down your spine. Toshiro could feel that something very wrong was going to happen, this fight would have to be quick and his opponent had the upper hand.<p>

"Why'd you let them pass?" Toshiro asked his opponent who was currently covered in a rock based skin.

"There are others that will deal with them, but by now many have escaped as we knew you would all some here." The Oni growled out, morphing its bladed arms into two heavy looking hammers.

"Don't be so sure. Oni!" Toshiro was confident in his fellow captain's abilities to stop any of the Oni left in the cave as well as catch up with those who had 'escaped'.

"Che, I can tell you're underestimateing my power. One of the Onis main abilities is to sense and read souls." If his face could stretch into a grin it would've but alas the Onis face stayed carved in anger.

"Let's finish this." Taking his battle stance as he spoke, Hyōrinmaru in front of him ready to strike, "I am Squad 10 captain Toshiro Histugaya."

"I suppose you'll need to know the name of your killer, captain," the Oni sneered at him, the hammers crossed in front of him one further forwards then the other. "Kouki, that is all my name need be."

They charged at each other, both bringing their weapons up for an attack. One that would have hit Toshiro, but the small captain used a quick shunpo to avoid the attack and brought his zanpakuto down on the Oni. Hyōrinmaru made contact with something, but it wasn't skin, it was hard rock that cracked and crumbled to the ground seconds after the hit.

"You'll have to be less obvious then that." A voice whispered from above. Kouki was surrounded by small missiles made from more rock. They spun around the Oni as he charged down at Toshiro. He was too fast, he left no time for Toshiro to even try and put up a good defence. And attempt to shunpo and block at the same time more or less failed. At least two of the shards hit him as well as one of the hammers clipping his ribs. The shards had indented themselves into his left arm rendering it useless. Blood cascaded to the floor and even though the fight had been going on for so little time the bloodied captain knew he had to use bankai. His opponent was strong. He knew the others were battling just as strong opponents, their spiritual pressure was working at maximum and he could tell they were all tiring. However, one thing worried Toshiro and that was how more hollow like Ichigos reiatsu was getting. But there was nothing he could do about it right now, he needed to finish this fight first.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Wings and a tail of pure ice grew out from the young captain. But they soon became soaked in the still pouring rain just as Toshiro and Kouki were. The blood that was flowing from the wounds became mixed with the rain and streams ran down onto the icy tail, tainting it slightly.

"Becoming desperate are we?" Kouki taunted, preparing for another attack new shards primed for an assumed final attack.

"This need to finish now." Was all the captain said before starting his final assault.

The wings flared out. Kouki charged. Toshiro charged. The spiralling rock was frozen in an instant and they fell to the muddy floor now harmless. Two hammers were brought down, one was frozen and the other sliced off. The Oni howled in pain as black blood poured out from the now handless arm revealing that Kouki was only wearing a layer of stone that deflected light attacks. White bones protruded from within the black blood and skin, a stark contrast that was only visible for a moment before it was sealed over with stone preventing any more blood being lost.

Ignoring the loss of a hand the Oni continued its assault the hammer was now a long sword as it attempted to hack and slice away as much of Toshiro as he could. A few of the strikes made their way through his defence but it was a small price to pay for what he would do next. While the Oni had been attack Toshiro had also made small cuts that had yet to close up. Water had found its way into the cuts and they would soon freeze.

Using Zanhyō Ningyō Toshiro left the ice doll as he shunpoed behind Kouki stabbing him though the back and freezing him from the inside. The water in the wounds also froze over and expanded, ripping open the skin. Blooded flowed out, seeping through the ice and streaming down the rock. But that wasn't all, ice exploded from Koukis chest piecing outwards shattering the rock skin covering the Oni.

The battle was over, but Toshiro felt no sense of pride over the victory he'd accomplished. Instead he felt shame, shame that it'd come to this and that nothing could have prevented it.

Coughing came from the Oni who was currently lying on the floor after Hyōrinmaru had been removed from his chest. The spikes of ice were still there, blood coating them among other organs that should never leave the body. Walking over to the dying Oni Toshiro exited him bankai, there was no need for it now. The battle was over, that was evident from his opponents dying form.

"Che… That….was…a good….fight..shini…" He fell into a fit of coughing and eventually was silent. The face still fixed into its angry expression, but there was no real emotion behind it. The red eyes were blank and glassed over, vacant of any life that had existed. The rest of the body was matted in blood and mud, cold and lifeless as it began to crumble. The ice in his chest started to disperse first. It was then followed by the Onis limp body as it faded into spirit particles, the particles made their way up into the still dark sky, their path undisturbed by the continuing rain.

"It should have been different." There was nothing more the distant cold captain could say, he knew that the Oni were the enemy but couldn't help feeling that this was all senseless and mindless fighting over pointless things. The question; why had they done this to Ichigo? Floated into his mind and he hoped he would find the answer soon.

* * *

><p>Toshiro headed into the cave were the others were. He could sense that all their fights had finished too but they were all like him, extremely tired. The Oni had put up a good fight but in the end they had lost. That's what Toshiro thought until he arrived at the big open arena in the cave. There was a sudden rise in Ichigos reiatsu as it became more twisted and hollow like. It eventually stabilised and was now like that of a vasto lorde. Suì-Fēngs reiatsu was barely there, as if she were either dead or on the verge of death. But that wasn't possible; she was a captain and commander of the stealth forces. How could she get taken down when they weren't?<p>

"Do you think…?" Toshiro trailed off not wanting to admit what had happened.

"Yes, he has lost it all. We must now do what we were sent to do." The ever dutiful noble Byakuya said as he shunpoed away. Even with his arm shredded among other injuries he was attempted to take on a fully reformed Ichigo, he was mad. But there were seven of them and they would be more than a match for the vasto lorde. Everyone started after Byakuya ready to complete a mission they had hoped would never need completing.

Tracking the reiatsu of Ichigo they arrived at what remained of a heavy wooden door. It was blown outwards, pieces scattered everywhere in any direction. Through the door way they captains saw the hollow Ichigo deal fatal blows to the students he'd befriended only hours beforehand. None of the captains cared at that moment for how they'd gotten caught up in this fight, they only cared about stopping a mindless hollow that would surely kill anyone Ichigo was every involved with. They started through the doorway just in time to see a thin black blade protruding from an Onis chest. Maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room but it was cut short as small cracks started appearing in the mask. The captains froze not wanting to dispose of him if Ichigo was able to regain control.

* * *

><p>Will their hope be short lived? Guess you'll have to wait about two more chapters :P<p>

Next time it'll be Byakuya and Kenpachis battle with the metal haired twins!

Thanks for reading guys :D

Zanhyō Ningyō is the ice doll type technique that he used against Halibel during their battle in Katakura town.


	11. Shattered Blades

I own none of the right to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo.

Shattered Blades

**Natsuko**: child of summer  
><strong>Fuyuko<strong>: child of winter

* * *

><p>Ōmaeda, Rangiku and Hisagi had been pulled away by the poisonous looking Oni who had already managed to knock out Ōmaeda even after he had released his shikai. The remaining two captains and a lieutenant had yet to begin their blood filled battle.<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Kenpachi along with Yachiru, who still clung to his shoulder, now stood facing two twin Onis who merely stood looking at them, one with the look of complete disinterest and the other with increasing excitement.<p>

"Oh, look Fuyuko! We've got two more toys to play with!" The bladed copper haired Oni squealed.

"How exciting Natsuko, I don't think they'll last long though. The others didn't." The steel haired Oni looked bored as she touched her stiff hair instantly turning it into long flowing locks. The other twin did the same simply looking put out as she twirled a piece of hair round her eerie black finger.

"But they look strong and they're captains too!" Natsuko pouted as she continued to play with her hair, eyed up the two captains who also look completely uninterested.

"Remember what he said? He said that they're nothing, they can easily be whipped from existence and are merely pawns under the control of 'that thing'." Fuyuko sneered, causing her hair to turn back into the cruel blades that it once was.

"Humph! But look what happened to him, he got taken down by these pathetic beings and now we have to go break A—" Natsuko sighed and again copied her twin, turning her hair into shining copper blades.

"Looks like you guys think you're tough enough to fight! Let's see how strong you are!" Kenpachi roared his chipped and worn-down blade ready a fight, "Yachiru!"

"Yes Ken-chan," the pink haired lieutenant called happy as she clung to his back peering over the top at the Onis.

"Sit this one out, I'm going all out." He told her.

"Okay Ken-chan, have fun!" Yachiru called happily jumping off Kenpachis shoulder and then proceeded to sit on a rock ready to watch the battle.

Now ready to fight Kenpachi charged towards both the Oni bringing his nameless zanpakuto up for a powerful strike. Both Oni merely hopped out the way looking unimpressed by the attack. Even after that they made no attempt to attack either of the captains.

"Such a brute would never be able to take on both of these enemy's as once." Byakuyas cold voice called to Kenpachi mockingly.

"And a stuck up noble like you can? You know we never got to finish that fight in Hueco Mundo, why don't we finish it now?" Kenpachi challenged turning back towards Byakuya, holding his blade with two hands.

"A fight is something that would last longer than two seconds, therefore this shall be no fight." Byakyua said coldly as he dropped his zanpakuto into the ground, "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Multiple big swords appeared from the ground and then made the quick transition from solid blade to deadly elegant pink-bladed petals. They began swirling around Byakuya in a gentle whirlwind ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"I hope you guys aren't going to ignore us, after all we have decided to go all out!" Natsuko whined slightly shaking her head, making light high pitched noises as metal scraped against metal.

"Tch, looks like we'll have to finish this afterwards, I call the steel one!" Kenpachi called to Byakuya as he launched himself at the steel haired woman. The strike was deflected with a sheet of steel that was the woman's hair. It had curved round Fuyuko at the last second protecting her completely from Kenpachis heavy handed strike. Jumping back Kenpachi prepared for another assault.

"Oh so you're going to battle me? Well I advise you don't go easy on me, others before did that and well, let's just say they were barely an appetiser." Fuyuko grinned as she licked her lips, accepting Kenpachis challenge. Reaching behind her head Fuyuko pulled at a strand of the flowing steel hair and brought it in front of her morphing it into a guard less steel katana.

"Alright! Let's fight!" Kenpachi ripped off his eye patch, the monstrous spiritual pressure that was his became unleashed. A maniacal grin spread across his face as well as Fuyukos and they both charged at each other eager to fight.

"So, does what mean you're going to fight me?" Natsuko pouted at Byakuya who was currently glaring in the direction of Kenpachis destructive fight.

"For the protection of the Seireitei I must eliminate anyone who poses a threat." With a glance and the single flick of his wrist Byakuya sent a shower of blades raining down on the childish Oni. The blades crashed into the ground where the Oni was, conformation that they had hit their target.

"Well that wasn't nice. You should've waited until I was ready!" Natsuko complained from behind Byakuya, "Why don't we start again? I'm ready to play now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kenpachi and Fuyuko<strong>

"Good thing you're not a pushover! This is gonna be fun!" Kenpachi ran at Fuyuko bringing repeated slashes down on her, which in turn were blocked almost effortlessly with her thin katana. She retaliated with quick slices from multiple directions, occasionally using her metal hair to whip round and catch him in the back, but those attacks were also blocked by the unstoppable Kenpachi.

There were pretty evenly matched and Kenpachi was finding it nearly impossible to get any attacks though her defence. It would've continued that way had it not been for Fuyukos lax in defence at a certain moment.

"Owww! You bastard! That really hurts!" Natsukos cry reverberated around the arena for everyone to hear. The reason for the cry was a small cut on both her left arm and cheek. Her opponent saw no reason to stop and continued his gracefully deadly assault. Fuyuko however, had turned to see what was wrong with her twin with a panic stricken expression on her face. The distraction was at the wrong moment for her and Kenpachi managed to land an almost fatal blow on her.

The rough unnamed zanpakuto came down heavy on her torso, ripping down from her shoulder to her waist leaving a trail of blood in its wake. The cut wasn't deep enough to show bone but it was deep enough to cause severe pain and leave a big handicap. Screaming from the burning pain in her right shoulder Fuyukos eyes filled with rage as she charged at Kenpachi. Steel haired blades stood on end curving towards Kenpachi and an angry white haze coated them. Cries and moans howled from the coated blades, it was the cries of all those she had eaten in her long lifetime and they were now mere shadows of themselves filled with nothing but rage.

Kenpachi stood there with a grin on his face, happy now that she was taking him seriously. He wondered if the blades would cut his skin, a feat only a few had been capable of. He raised his sword and blocked as many of the blades as he could, a few made it through and they cut into his shoulders and between his ribs. The girl in front of him grinned and flicked her head up. The white coated blades ripped up. Some scrapped against his bones sending vibrations though his body while other simple tore through flesh leaving a trail of blood behind them. The wounds didn't faze Kenpachi not even the amount of blood that was creating a pool on the floor. They only made Kenpachi more eager to fight. But the girl wasn't interested. she was too busy running over to her twin who now lay in a heap on the floor in a puddle of blood. Around her lay the shattered remains of her copper bladed hair. The blades had the same white coating on them as her twin, but it was beginning to fade just like her life.

The next event that occurred surprised both captains but would only make things more interesting in the fight that was yet to end. A brilliant white light had enveloped both figures hiding them both from view. A blast of spiritual pressure was emitted from inside the white light creating a plume of dust that making it even more impossible to detect what was going on.

The dust soon cleared and from it strode one lone figure. A lone angry figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya and Natsuko<strong>

Byakuya shunpoed up towards the ceiling and away from the voice behind him, narrowly avoiding an assault to the head in the process. Natsuko chased him snapping two blades from her mane and throwing them at him with deadly accuracy. Using the palms of his hands Byakuya directed Senbonzakuras blades at the oncoming projectiles knocking them off course.

"Humph! What about this?" Shrieked Natsuko as she aimed all her hair forwards and launched multiple copper fragments at him. These like the ones before them were easily knocked away. As Byakuya launched barrage of petals towards her, not expecting the fragments he'd sent astray to boomerang back towards him with such malice.

"Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui!" Byakuya shot a powerful blue blast at the oncoming fragments, completely destroying most of them with others managed to sneak their way past the monstrous blast. Only a few got past the kido spell catching Byakuyas face, arms and torso in the process leaving small shallow cuts.

Byakuya turned to face the child-like Oni and instantly shunpoed to her bringing together the tiny blades of Senbonzakura into a normal sized zanpakuto and stabbing her through the chest before she could react. He missed her heart by inches but that didn't matter, the girl would have little energy to keep on battling and even less combat capability due to her wounds.

Natsuko screamed as she fell from where they had been battling in near the top of the cavern. The screaming got the attention of her twin who started fighting Kenpachi with even more determination than before. The screaming stopped as she hit the floor and her anger grew too. A cruel white substance coated all of her mane turning the warm copper blades into a harsh angry orange. The stubborn Oni pulled herself up, but before she could initiate an attack on Byakuya she was halted.

With a swipe of his hand pink petals cascaded down on the recovering girl. She didn't stand a chance when those petals started towards her. The crashed into the side of her head with such force it snapped through the strong metal that was her hair. To add to the damage the side of her body was ripped through in the collision sending blood spraying onto the shattered blades of her hair that lay on the floor.

He opponent was down, his part was finished here and he needed to move on to Kurosaki. The wounds he had gained weren't that serious. Even though blood drenched one of his sleeves while some ran down his face he could feel the wounds slowly sealing over.

~/~

Byakuya willed the tiny pink blades to back to him, leaving the broken and torn body of Natsuko laying on the floor barely breathing. Her sister appeared at her side, watching as the life left Natsukos broken form. Suddenly white light enveloped the two creating dust in its wake as their spiritual pressure flared. The dust soon cleared as it fell towards the floor revealing a single form. There was no body on the floor, the space where Natsukos body lay was bare and there was no sign of her twin.

Both Byakuya and Kenpachi turned their attention towards their new opponent who was exactly like Natsuko and Fuyuko had they been one person. The body they had taken was not without injury. Not even a transformation could erase the fatalities Natsuko had endured. Down the left side of the body deep cuts were etched and the blades remained shattered on the left side too.

"This is for Natsuko!" The form screeched its hair standing on end in a colour that was darker then night itself. It charged towards the captains its bladed hair curled forwards and a single sword held in its right hand ready to strike. It was a final attempt by the twins who knew they shouldn't fought like this from the start. Maybe then they would've had a chance. But now they'd never get the chance to save him from the prison the shinigami kept him in, nor would they have the chance to thank him for saving their family from annihilation.

The captains readied themselves; Kenpachi raised his zanpakuto as he held it in both hands and Byakuya braced his onslaught of blades as he waited for the right moment to strike.

The Figure reached them. The captains were too quick for her as the initiated their final attacks. Kenpachi left a huge gaping wound down the right side; his attack had smashed through the will broke katana she had been holding leaving only a stump in clutched in her had. Byakuya had then blown her backwards with the force of his assault not only creating small cuts in her skin but combined with Kenpachis attack he'd managed to separate the twins sending them flying fowards in opposite directions.

They landed a few meters apart at the base of two rocks. Both of them were covered in blood but it didn't look any different, after all their blood was black. They tried to crawl towards each other, over the shattered blades that had been their hair. They never made it as they had to stop because of the agonising pain and they soon let out blood filled coughs only managing one last word each.

"Fuyuko…" Natsuko coughed out, the wound near her heart had taken its toll as she slumped forwards. Small childish tears escaped her eyes soaking the floor before coming to an abrupt stop as she was left cold and lifeless.

"Natsuko…" Fuyuko sighed a single red tear escaping her eyes before they closed forever.

The two captains watched as twins turned to spirit particles, which floated over their heads in the direction of the exit disappearing into the darkness. Byakuya and Kenpachi were then promptly joined by Toshiro and then by the other lieutenants including Yachiru who resumed her place on Kenpachis back. Even Ōmaeda had managed to regain consciousness right as the battle ended.

They were all tried and believed that they had succeeded in their mission. That was before they felt a sudden rise in Ichigos reiatsu as it became more twisted and hollow like. It eventually stabilised and was now like that of a vasto lorde. Suì-Fēngs reiatsu was barely there, as if she were either dead or on the verge of death. But that wasn't possible; she was a captain and commander of the stealth forces. How could she get taken down when they weren't?

"Do you think…?" Toshiro trailed off not wanting to admit what had happened.

"Yes, he has lost it all. We must now do what we were sent to do." The ever dutiful noble Byakuya said as he shunpoed away. Even with his arm shredded among other injuries he was attempted to take on a fully reformed Ichigo, he was mad. But there were seven of them and they would be more than a match for the vasto lorde. Everyone started after Byakuya ready to complete a mission they had hoped would never need completing.

Tracking the reiatsu of Ichigo they arrived at what remained of a heavy wooden door. It was blown outwards, pieces scattered everywhere in any direction. Through the door way they captains saw the hollow Ichigo deal fatal blows to the students he'd befriended only hours beforehand. None of the captains cared at that moment for how they'd gotten caught up in this fight, they only cared about stopping a mindless hollow that would surely kill anyone Ichigo was every involved with. They started through the doorway just in time to see a thin black blade protruding from an Onis chest. Maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room but it was cut short as small cracks started appearing in the mask. The captains froze not wanting to dispose of him if Ichigo was able to regain control.

* * *

><p>I suppose the ending is the same, but there was no point in changing it seeing how it has to be the same :P<p>

Only one more chapter till we find out what happens to Ichigo, I wonder if you guys know who the guy they keep referring to is? Post a review if ya think you know :P

I guess you'll find out soon though

Heres a quote I might use in the chapter with Ichigo:

_"You are tainted. The stain shall never wash out. The sun will never shine upon you again. Tainted...broken little toys..."_

I wonder if anyone recognises that from a certain game... XD

Thanks for reading, next time it'll be the lieutenants against the poison dude who had yet to get a name in, Poison Conflict.


	12. Poison Conflict

I own none of the right to bleach, they all go to Tite Kubo

A/N: Just a quick note, I made a mistake in the previous chapter by saying there was only one guy for them to fight, but there is actually two. Sorry bout that -_-'

This battle I guarantee will be short, seeing how it's three against two and I suppose the guys they're against aren't the strongest out there. But enjoy all the same :L

Poison Conflict

* * *

><p>"Oi! You three without the haori, I'll take you all on!" A venomous voice called to Ōmaeda, Rangiku and Hisagi. They turned around to see two men standing behind them. One was completely covered in fire while the other had long purple hair, he was the one he called over to them. As they walked over they discussed who should take on who.<p>

"Ōmaeda and Rangiku I think you guys should take on the one with the purple hair, when you've dealt with him I'll be glad to have assistance with the other." Hisagi suggested. The other two agreed with him finding no reason to dispute. They shunpoed away in different directions, Hisagi headed to the man clad in fire while Ōmaeda and Rangiku went to the poisonous man.

* * *

><p><strong>Ōmaeda and Rangiku <strong>

"So I only get two? Well this is going to be a short battle." Gloated the purple haired Oni.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Rangiku growled not in the mood for big headed fools, she had a hangover but even so had still been dragged along by her captain.

"Yeah! Crush, Gegetsuburi!" Ōmaeda commanded and his zanpakuto entered its Shikai, turning into a huge black spiked ball with a long chain attached to it.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku yelled, her zanpakuto disappeared from view as it morphed into a cloud of ash.

"Tch, you won't last long against my poison with-" the Oni wasn't given time to finish as Rangiku sent the cloud of ash at the unsuspecting Oni. The tiny blades made contact with something. The blades cleared with a flick of Hainekos hilt only to reveal a purple fog that had managed to block most of the as. A few scratches lined the Onis face and arms and his face was twisted into anger as he signalled for the fog to disperse back into his hair.

"Now that wasn't nice was it?" he mocked to Rangiku as he made another signal that caused the purple fog to rise from his hair and speed towards her. Rangiku shunpoed out the way, flinging up a shield of ash as she did so to protect her from the unknown mist. At the same time Ōmaeda had shunpoed behind the Oni and brought down Gegetsuburi upon the unsuspecting Oni. It made contact slamming the Oni down into the ground and halting its attack. Crying out the Oni hit the ground face first, blood pooled out of the four stab wounds on its back. He had been foolish to underestimate how powerful lieutenants really where.

"You bastard!" He snarled as he pulled himself from the small crater disappearing from sight for an instant before appearing beside Ōmaeda. In an instant he'd raised his deadly black hand and brought it down on the back of Ōmaeda neck knocking him out cold. Ōmaeda crumpled to the floor leaving Rangiku to deal with the Oni and boy did her head feel like someone had been pounding it all night long. It would be best to finish it soon so she could go back to the barracks and sleep away the rest of the day.

Sending her blades of as in two different directions Rangiku hoped to surround the Oni in a tornado of ash. The idea worked she could hear the Oni yelling and cursing at her as the huge tornado or blades encircled the Oni only slicing him slightly at the moment. A simple flick of her wrist and the whirling mass of ash crushed into the Oni ripping flesh from bone and tearing open multiple new wounds. The screams and howls echoed around the cavern but everyone paid little notice as they were too busy with their own battles. The battle was more or less over and Rangiku called back the blades into her zanpakuto letting the blood stained Oni crumple to the floor.

He was dead even before he hit the floor, he'd never had the chance to tell anyone his name. He'd always been a nobody. Even as a child the others had ignored him, it hadn't mattered anyway he was poison and the others had known it. The only thing he held against the soul reapers was the fact that some had killed his mother many years ago. She had been out collecting Nightshade plants, they'd been his favourite as a child, two shinigami had seen her and murdered her in cold blood. She'd never stood a chance, she wasn't built for combat. She was built to be a mother and nothing more.

Rangiku left the Oni lying on the floor, he'd already begun to turn to spiritual ash as she turned to help Hisagi who seemed to be winning in his battle. Ōmaeda she knew would be fine and so she shunpoed over to Hisagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hisagi, at the same time Ōmaeda and Rangiku had started their battle <strong>

Hisagi glanced at his fiery opponent taking note of what his likely abilities would be. It was obvious that the abilities would be to do with fire, but how that attribute would be applied was another matter. He could use balls of fire that could appear from thin air or a blade made from fire that would appear in an instant and incinerate anything it touched. The Onis demure appeared a calm, silent one. A start contrast to his fiery appearance.

Silently the Oni reached out its hand summoning a spear made from fire. He pulled his arm back and then quickly sling-shoot the spear forwards launching it at Hisagi. It was too fast for him to dodge so all that was left for Hisagi to do was attempt a block. Raising his zanpakuto just in time to collide with the flaming spear the heated attack was only inches from his face. The heat licked at his face for only an instant before snapping back into nothingness.

With no time to recover the Oni fired two more spears at him. Hisagi managed to block one, but wasn't as lucky with the second which hit him square in his right shoulder. The spear did little more than make a small scorched hole in his shoulder but that wasn't to say it didn't hurt like hell. His flesh burned in a few seconds of agony before he snapped out of the pain and rolled out of the way of two more spears. Jumping in the air Hisagi pulled back a ball of spirit energy before calling out the kido command, "Bakudo #62 Hyapporankan!"

He threw the poles at the Oni with the intent to immobilise it but the Oni simply sent fire to them. Cursing Hisagi decided to release his shikai, "Reap, Kazeshini!"

Two kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades materialised in his hands and Hisagi shunpoed towards the fiery Oni who materialised his own flaming sword. One of the kasuragiama weapons collided with the Onis swords while two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades swung the other around clipping the Oni in the back and its left arm before jumping back. As he did so Hisagi threw one of the scythes at the Oni wrapping the chain around its wrist tugging it towards him. The attempt however didn't go as planned, the fire clad Oni morphed into a stream of fire releasing itself from the chain of Hisagi Shikai.

"Damn it!" Hisagi cursed reeling the scythes back in.

A smirk crept its way onto the reforming figure of the blazing Oni, the first sign of any emotion from the being. Hisagi again launched the scythes at the Oni but they were blocked again and the Oni appeared at his side bringing down the glaring swords that he repeatedly conjured after the ones before had crackled out into nothing. It was like a dance between the two, they were both at equal speed and equal combat ability. But Hisagi had an edge, it wasn't one that would always mean outright victory in a fight but it was none the less an edge. Taking a chance he blocked the flaring sword of the Oni with one of his scythes while he brought the other under him and sliced at the Onis legs. The scythe made contact and the Onis moves slowed down making it easier to dodge the incoming attacks.

It was just after that that Rangiku joined the fray. Hisagi nodded his thanks at her but signalled that he was almost done so she would be best taking a break. Rangiku relaxed as she turned, walking away from the battle ground towards the edge of the cavern. She collapsed to the floor clutching her head from the pain of her evident hangover. Chuckling to himself at her typical drinking habits Hisagi took his attention back to the Oni who was grimacing in pain, his endurance was running out and he wouldn't last much longer.

Hisagi would initiate the final attack, he'd make it quick and painless if he could. Unlike his zanpakuto he didn't take joy in reaping the lives from others. He ran forwards one of his scythes to the side while the other was in front of him. In mid run he shunpoed right in front of the Oni whose flames were beginning to die down and twisted moving both the scythes through the Oni stomach as well as through the heart.

He shunpoed away, glancing back at the Oni who seemed to smile before disappearing into a cloud of spirit particles which shot towards the exit of the cave, and towards the freedom of the sky. Hisagi didn't have time to dwell on the Onis final behaviour before Captain Hitsugaya appeared from his battle. They'd all defeated their opponents and all that was left to them now was to stop Ichigo Kurosaki before he could no longer stop himself. Hisagi looked over to see that even Ōmaeda had managed to regain consciousness right as his battle ended.

Hisagi could see that all the others hoped that Ichigo hadn't turned into a mindless may seem to think he was an eyesore at times but he'd saved the soul society more times than they could remember. No one wanted the task of ending his life, it would be a waste of not only talent but also the waste of a compassionate soul. The boy may come back as a pure soul but he wouldn't remain the same as he was now and none of them wanted to lose that.

At that point everyone felt a sudden rise in Ichigos reiatsu as it became more twisted and hollow like. Hisagi knew now that they would have no choice but to take down the substitute if they were to protect the Seireitei. The reisatsu eventually stabilised and was now like that of a vasto lorde.

Suì-Fēngs reiatsu was barely there, as if she were either dead or on the verge of death. But that wasn't possible; she was a captain and commander of the stealth forces. How could she get taken down when they weren't?

"Do you think…?" Toshiro trailed off not wanting to admit what had happened.

"Yes, he has lost it all. We must now do what we were sent to do." The ever dutiful noble Byakuya said as he shunpoed away. Even with his arm shredded among other injuries he was attempted to take on a fully reformed Ichigo, he was mad. But there were seven of them and they would be more than a match for the vasto lorde. Everyone started after Byakuya ready to complete a mission they had hoped would never need completing.

* * *

><p>Tracking the reiatsu of Ichigo they arrived at what remained of a heavy wooden door. It was blown outwards, pieces scattered everywhere in any direction. Through the door way they captains saw the hollow Ichigo deal fatal blows to the students he'd befriended only hours beforehand. None of the captains cared at that moment for how they'd gotten caught up in this fight, they only cared about stopping a mindless hollow that would surely kill anyone Ichigo was every involved with. They started through the doorway just in time to see a thin black blade protruding from an Onis chest. Maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room but it was cut short as small cracks started appearing in the mask. The captains froze not wanting to dispose of him if Ichigo was able to regain control.<p>

I think we all know what the next chapters going to be on :D

* * *

><p>It's time for us to find out what's happening to Ichigo, the chapter will start just as he and Suì-Fēng get to the entrance of the room. I'm not sure how many chapters this fic has left but there will be a sequal. You'll see why when I post the next chapter. I don't want to get your hopes up too much cause it might be a piece of shit but hey it might go the other way, I'm looking pretty forward to writing it :P<p>

Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays whichever applies really (:

The next chapter shall be Tainted Darkness


	13. Tainted Darkness

I own none of the rights to bleach, those go to Tite Kubo

As for some of the things Shi says they're from fable 3, thank you darkness incarnate :L

shi kurai akuma - means something like, Death, dark evil spirit

'Ichigos thoughts'

-Shiro talking in Ichigos head-

* Zangetsu talking in Ichigos head *

"Normal Speech"

"**Shiro talking"**

"Zangetsu talking"

Tainted Darkness

* * *

><p>'How long guys?'<p>

*I'm afraid that your time is now less than 45 minutes, Ichigo.* Zangetsus solemn voice was barely reaching Ichigo now that the time had become so short.

'Where did it all go?'

-Well there was that fight, you probably didn't realise it kingy but your left legs now fully hollow and the right is almost done.- The hollows voice reached him louder than normal but Ichigo couldn't care nor find any other emotion to perk interest in what was going on, his hope was gone, his caring nature was gone as were any other things that made him Ichigo.

'I see, well I guess this is it.'

*Do not give up Ichigo don't let-*

-Don't worry king, ya're doing everything exactly right- Shiro cut over Zangetsu, Ichigo could sense a faint smirk from the hollow but nothing more.

"Are you going to make me carry you everywhere?" Suì-Fēngs stern voice asked him as she let go of him.

"I was checking how long there was left." Emotionless and cold the words made their way from Ichigos mouth, a hint of the hollow distorted voice was barely audible behind the words but it was still there. Suì-Fēng picked up on this and deduced that the boy probably had about just over 30 minutes until he was done for.

Nodding Suì-Fēng indicated for him to continue as they followed the trail of the strong unknown spiritual pressure that was their enemy.

It didn't take long to reach the source of reiatsu. It had probably been 5 minutes due to the caves elaborate design. Ichigo could sense the clashes of reiatsu from the others but had little care for it.

* * *

><p>The source of reiatsu was behind an old wooden door, Ichigo reached for the handle but the door swung open before his hand could grasp the corroding metal handle. Ichigo and Suì-Fēng walked in, both had their zanpakutos drawn ready for an attack. But no such attack hit them as the crept into the darkened room. There was little light. Two sources of it were in the room. One hung freely from the roof while the other was an eerie light pool of icy looking water. In front of said pool was the thing they had been looking for, the Oni.<p>

"I'm glad you could make it to my humble abode." The Oni said, it had no singular voice, but many. They all moaned and wailed when he spoke, echoing his words round the room, "My name is shi kurai akuma but seeing how its soon long you can call me Shi."

The entity that was the collection of voices stepped out from the shadows where it'd been standing to reveal what could have been the personification of death itself. Shi had a black skeletal body that was shrouded in a loose black and smoky green cloak. His hood had been pulled down to reveal a hollowed face which blackened skin stretched over and was illuminated by plain green eyes. The rest of the face was how all the others looked but worse; the lack of flesh left the angry expression pulled taught over all the features making it look like it was about to rip open, the rotting bone tusks were sharpened to a point and attempted a smirk that the skin shouldn't have allowed. The figure held only a single slither of metal that glared a sickening green and yellow.

"I've come to take back what was mine!" Ichigo demanded, he tried to keep his cool but it felt like something was pushing him to get angry, and it wasn't the Oni.

"What is that that I have taken which you miss so? You are darkness now, there is nothing more to want." Shi said, his eyes flickering into a cruel white.

"My soul! You stole my soul!" Ichigo roared at him taking deep calming breaths afterwards to quell his rage.

"But you still have your soul do you not? You would be dead otherwise." Shi turned to the pool of water and seemed to coax something from it, "Do you mean this? This disgusting light that will soon disappear?"

A white smoke wrapped itself round Shis thin robe covered arm. Voices sounded from the smoke, voices that were Ichigos from the past. Of when he'd been there caring or protecting his friends and his family. One particular wispy voice stood out from the others.

"_Give me your sword soul reaper," _was all the voice said, but Ichigo knew it was where it had all started. It was the night he'd meet Rukia, and gained his soul reaper powers in order to save his family from the hollow who'd been there for him.

"You Oni scum, your foolish ideals end here!" Suì-Fēng yelled before shunpoing at the Oni. She appeared right in front of him but he appeared not to be fazed. Even as she raised her blade Shi stood there staring down at her like she was no more than an annoyance. She brought her blade down on him. And it passed right though a cloud of smoke. Using Suì-Fēngs confusion Shi appeared next to her, his sickly blade was raised and he promptly stuck it through her gut. Lifting one of his bony legs, Shi kicked her just below the laceration sending her crashing into the wall next to the luminous pool. Suì-Fēng crumpled to the ground apparently out cold and critically injured.

"**How stupid!" **Shiro to cackled out before Ichigo shoved him back down into his mind, "Quiet Shio."

Ichigo gazed at Suì-Fēngs form on the floor, empathy failed to stir in the recesses of Ichigos soul and he felt nothing but the dregs of rage for what'd Shi had just done.

"Well now that she'd gone why don't we get down to business?" Shi asked like nothing had happened.

"I want back my soul," Ichigos voice was a monotone demand.

"We've been through this. We did you a favour by taking that part of your soul away." Shi smirked, again indicating to the pool where a white smoke clawed at the surface.

"I believe I need it."

"I assure you the light is not all that illuminating nor is it necessary," another smirk for Shi.

"Why?"

"Because, you can never escape darkness, it flocks to you always." Voices said around Shi without him moving his lips.

"That is not an answer. Why can I not have it?" More raged crawled into Ichigos voice as it became more hollowed by the second.

"It would be pointless, the darkness shall flock you always. It has always been in your heart and soul Ichigo." Shi paused, then as a familiar unwanted presence settled over the soul society he smiled, "He is free."

"Who?"

"Who took you everything you had? Who cannot die? He who shall bring the purity of darkness to everything, he shall strike down 'that thing' and we as well as shinigami shall be free." Shi proclaimed as he glanced to the door way, to children stood there watching from the shadows thinking they were hidden. How wrong they were.

"NO! NO! NO! Not him!" Ichigo roared, **"I may be unable to kill him, but the pain he shall feel will be unimaginable!"**

The fight for control was written over Ichigos face, which was all hollow apart from the lack of mask that was currently forming. He soon regained his composure but that reformation was about to be shattered.

"I believe we have some children who are playing hide and seek. I'll be a moment." Shi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared a moment later, grasping Akira and Kasumi by the neck, their eyes unfocused "I haven't told you about my ability have I?"

Ichigo nodded, Akira and Kasumis eyes became focused just in time for their end point.

"What would happen, dear Ichigo, if I were to show you how I can expend my power? How about on these two?" Shi still had his grip on their necks but something had stabbed into them, then Ichigo saw it. Shadows broke through the front of their chests in the place where their hearts were. Blood poured out the wounds as the children began to die. Ichigos rage filled the room, no not just the room but the whole cave. Everyone could feel it. Everyone feared it. Kasumi looked at Ichigo a plea in her eyes.

"Don't….angry…no…..hollow.." Kasumi coughed out before her gaze left his and lingered on Akira as they both fell to the floor limp and lifeless. The plea only quelled Ichigos anger for a second, but their death toppled his resistance making it weaker for only an instant. But it was just that instant that Shiro needed to take what was his.

-Looks like it's my time to shine! Shame your master was too weak to stop me, eh? Zangetsu?- The hollow looked down at the zanpakuto he'd rendered unconscious only seconds beforehand. He was strong enough now, strong enough to bring Ichigo down. So he pulled. He pulled Ichigo into the mindscape, stabbing him though the gut before the weakling knew what hit him. Ichigo crumbled to the floor of the sideways skyscraper silent, for the moment.

-I'm sorry king but I'm fed up of being the horse, your emotions make you weak. So weak I can easily squash out you and Zangetsu.- Shiro cackled to the forms that lay in front of him, a smirk evident on his face. Everything had happened just how he expected, Ichigo had never realised and now he was in control.

"**Let's get this started, shall we? I haven't had a proper fight in ages!" **Shiro screeched an insane smile creeping onto his ice white face as he covered it with his mask.

"Oh yes, you're not going to ask me for this back anymore then?" Shi gestured to the light, which was still clawing at the surface of the ever darkening pool.

"**I won't need to ask, 'cause you'll be dead."** Shiro sneered. The thing the Oni held wasn't just Ichigos emotions. It was also his power. If he could get that power no one could stop him, he would be invincible. Except against one man, but that wouldn't matter. He would get stronger, what was the rush. People may die in the time it took but who cares? Shiro certainly didn't.

"A challenge against death itself? The darkness shall show you how blind you are." Shi chortled happiness dancing in his eyes. He turned towards the pool and began chanting and murmuring words that were illegible to Shiro. While the chanting commenced, wisps of darkness crawled out of the pool clawing the ground as they did so. They had no proper form and appeared fragile but Shi wasn't finished as he kept on chanting. The obedient darkness started to creep towards Akira and Kasumis dead forms that should have already disintegrated. Something was preventing them from doing so.

When the shadows reached the bodies they climbed into them, through the hole where their heart was. It took only a second before the puppet bodies were up. No blood poured from their wound as there was nothing left to bleed. What they had bled lay on the floor beneath the shadows of Akira and Kasumi. None of it fazed Shiro, he was a hollow and he had no heart. Why would he give a damn about Ichigos friends? He didn't even stop himself when the newly risen bodies called to Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Why are you killing us?" Kasumis dead voice whispered.

"Didn't we help you Ichigo? And this is how you repay us?" Akira mock slurred attempting to put of Ichigo. It failed to have the effect Shi wanted. Shiro simply cut down the moving lumps of flesh that had once been alive and strolled over their now headless bodies.

-They won't be getting up any time soon-

In quick succession Shiro appeared before the Oni and shoved the giant cleaver into its chest. Nothing happened, the blade cut through nothing and the illusion of Shi disappeared into wisps of smoke that retreated back to the water.

"They were tainted, as are you," a voice whispered from the shadows, "_"You and all others are tainted. The stains shall never wash out. The sun will never shine upon you all again. Tainted...broken little toys..."_

Shiro turned and Shi was leaning on the wall a smile stretched across his face. Shiro smiled as he looked back at the pool of water, the light of his power was there and now he could take it! He was about to go and grab it when someone interfered. Ichigo.

'NO! You can't have it! It's my body! I won't let you.' The mask on Shiros face began to crack. Damn that Ichigo, he wasn't about to let him ruin it for him now! Bringing his hand to his face like Ichigo had done so many times before him he repaired the mask. A quick low-level sondio and he was at the pool. Without thinking Shiro shoved his beastly hand into the pool.

"NO!" Shi screeched, "You fool! Do not taint the dead water with the light that clings to you!"

"I don't give shit to what you think!" Shiro snarled over his shoulder. His hand felt cold in the water, the things that swirled in it started to seep into his skin sending chills up his arm. His arm prevailed as it reached the centre. He grasped at the white mist that was his and it too seeped into his skin. He was done here, now was the time to leave, and now was the time to get strong. He'd acquired more power than he had intended, power that be had to learn to control. Standing up right he casually flicked his hand up and down, opening a garuganta. Shiro looked up to see the seven who had accompanied Ichigo here on the now pointless mission burst through the old wooden door. He knew what their orders would be and he had no intention of dying just yet.

"It will not matter what you do Ichigo. Aizen-sama has regained all of his powers. And his first target is the Seireitei then it shall be the world of the living where he will finish what he started." Shi hissed, before leaving in a pool of black tar that sunk into the ground, "We will meet again Ichigo and when we do you will be grateful to have me wipe you from existence."

"**I wouldn't bother," **Shiro yawned to those who were left, **"You just heard what it said right? Looks like you best go crawling back to your beloved Seireitei before it's gone. You won't be able to catch me anyway!"**

The had little time to reach before Shiro jumped into the garuganta and closed it instantly so they couldn't even try to follow. As he ran to Hueco Mundo he smirked at the thought of their faces. They'd looked so devoid of hopeit cracked Shiro up. They were just like Ichigo, weak and dependant on their emotions which only ever got the better of them. How pitiful.

* * *

><p>After running for ages Shiro finally made it to the permanent night that was Huceo Mundo. The sand stretched out as far as the eye could see and if he listened carefully Shiro could hear the roars of hollows in the distance. Night was now his domain and those who shared it would bow down to the new king.<p>

Thi hollow infected sand was to be his home now, his new kingdom.

Time to greet the neighbours and make them his subjects.

* * *

><p>Who knew it was Aizen hummm? What about the 'creepy' death guy, was he a good I suppose you'd call him a mini boss. There are more to his powers I just decided to keep them a mystery so don't worry its not just raising the dead :D<p>

I hope it was worth the wait :/ probably could have been better somehow, ah well.

It's a hollows life, shall be the next chapter

Thanks for reading :)


	14. It's A Hollow Life

I own none of the right to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo

Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been doing, I'm glad you've all been enjoying it :D

-Shiro thinking-

"**Shiro talking"**

Chie – Wisdom

It's A Hollow Life.

* * *

><p>It was time to feed, again.<p>

The others used to taste sweeter. Now they barely satisfied his hunger. He knew he'd have to move on to something more… satisfying soon. But this barren desert land had little to offer.

Sighing, Shiro got up from his throne carved from the leftovers of other hollows. It was time to get another meal, probably his last intentional hollow meal. Afterwards he'd have to move on and he had a few targets in mind. Ichigo wouldn't miss them; he and Zangetsu were too busy playing dead in the mindscape. They hadn't woken since he'd left the Onis cave, not that he was complaining, he liked the silence their incapacitated state brought him.

Shiro sonidoed down to the menos forest, ready to have the usual satisfying meal. None of the hollows dared attack him as he made his way down to the forest, nor when he got there. They'd learnt long ago that he was the king and they'd learnt the hard way. He wasn't sure how long it had been, but his power had grown profusely since moving to Hueco Mundo. He'd consumed many hollows on his first day, mainly out of celebration but also for the power. They'd been sweet and had rapidly increased his power at first but now not even the Gillian quelled his growing hunger. But they were the only food source that there were many of. There were few Adjuchas left. He'd eaten them all and others had yet to replace them. As for the Vasto Lorde, well he'd only ever seen one and he'd eaten him too. The battle hadn't been long but none the less, it had entertained Shiro.

He could see their masks now, a collection of souls glowing in the darkness. His mouth watered hungry for the sensation of tearing into flesh with his sharpened teeth. He used to take off his mask when he ate but now the thing was fused to his face and he wasn't ready to pull it off yet. He had to get stronger. He jumped onto the back of the menos and began eating.

The outer flesh of a menos was tough but when it was broken though the rest was soft and stringy. The blood that coated it made it taste all the better for Shiros bloodthirsty appetite. The meat itself had a tangy taste with just a touch of sweetness. Before it would have been all sweetness. The sweetness was what got hollows hooked and combined with their painful hunger it made them all relentless in their hunt for souls.

Too soon did the menos disappear as it became part of him, and Shiro had to move onto the next one. He continued like that for a long time and still the hunger was not quelled, in fact it seemed to become more violent, he needed more. His face was covered in the blood of those he had eaten as he got up from his position on the ground. There was no need to wipe it off, he liked the sensation he brought him. The sensation that he could still feel something and wasn't just a mindless beast consumed by a lust for souls, even if he was a hollow. He smirked, looks like he was more human then he thought. Before him stood many of the standard hollows he saw daily, they would always come to stand before him, hoping to either consume him or be consumed by him. Occasionally one would share some knowledge to him. Most of the time it was a load of bullshit, but in rare cases the knowledge would be worthwhile, today was such a day.

"**Yes?" **Shiros masked faced stretched into a smirk as the purple hollow stepped forward, apparently with some news.

"Um.. uhh.. because we think…you…could…uh…have been a shinigami before..." the purple hollow was cut off when a vasto lorde appeared in front of it.

The vasto lorde was small just like all the others. It was also female which was rare, not many females managed to get that far along in evolution. She was around the same size as him possibly a little shorter and her whole body was covered in silver scales that sparkled whenever the light hit them. Her hair was pure white that was cut into a long pixie haircut with silver swept back horns growing out her head. A mask was welded to her face that framed her eyes and covered her mouth with large sharpened teeth. Giant silver dragon-like wings swelled from her back almost touching the floor with their bone-like spikes. To top it off a black boned skirt was welded to her hips with a long black tail drooping to the floor. Her arms were crossed over the hollow hole that was on her stomach and she glared up at Shiro with piercing black eyes. She looked mad.

"They'd all be able to talk a lot better if you could control you spiritual pressure. Then maybe you'd get more news." The airy but demanding voice floated through the air sending chills up Shiros spine.

"**Tch, he was never good at that. Looks like I'm just as bad." **Shiro muttered as he attempted to suppress his reiatsu. It was more work than he thought as he realised his reiatsu was now double a captains.

"Humm, I take it you mean your shinigami half?" she smirked.

"**It's not like it's a secret, what do you want anyway?"** He sneered as he stalked over to her, drawing Zangetsu off his back, ready to fight if needed.

"I'm not here to fight, geez please tell me you're more than just basic instincts." Sarcasum laced her airy voice, "I'll convey the news to you that the others were…attempting to."

She glanced at the other, lower ranked hollow and indicated that they should go. Without needed to be told twice they all quickly skulked away, back into the recesses of the forest.

"**And that new would be, ah….?" **

"Chie," she supplied.

"**Right Chie, the news?"** He prompted.

"The soul society has fallen, Sōsuke Aizen has either killed all the captains, locked them away or they have fled." Chie said with a smirk.

"**How interesting,"Shiro said sarcastically clearly uninterested, "that it?"**

"He plans to attack the world of the living, I thought you might want to know seeing how they'll be many souls to eat in the panic." Another smirk, one filled with the same bloodlust he felt when his hunger was left to its own devices.

"**Why how interesting, you asking me to join?" **

"Only if you want to, it would be best to go now though. The human's final stand is starting."

"**I suppose it'll be fun. I have been feeling a little peckish lately, maybe a little homesick too." **Shiro grinned as Chie opened a garuganta to Katakura town.

"Will you give me the pleasure of knowing your name?" Chie asked in mock politeness, "it's nice to know another vasto lorde, as much as we like being alone."

"**Shiro Zangetsu."**

"Nice, time to go. Don't want to miss all the fun." Chie jumped into the garuganta and Shrio followed. As he ran Shrio debated who his first targets would be, Ichigos family? Especially the old man who had been a captain, the amount of spiritual pressure would be huge and so satisfying. But then there were Ichigos other friends they all had their own abnormal but none the less tasty spiritual pressure. Maybe he'd take trinkets to show the former king later, if he was awake.

Then there was Chie. He was surprised another vasto lorde was still around, not that he wasn't grateful for the company which he was. But most were dead and well the few that there were either worked alone or hated him. Knowing his and Ichigos luck however this new found companionship could go in two drastic directions. One would be that she dies while the other was that they became…friends. The word felt wrong, hollows didn't make…friends. It wasn't how things worked but then again he was a different case. Seemed like he had one thing in common with Ichigo, people just seemed to flock around him like they had Ichigo. How tragic.

Chie who had been flying over her perfectly built path suddenly descended in front or Shrio causing him to crash into her.

"**A lil' warning would be nice, Chie." **He scowled at her now folded up wings.

"Oh, I'm stopping!" she called in a mock warning still staring though the hole of the garuganta.

"**What's wrong?" **Shiro couldn't see what she was staring at, but whatever it was seemed to be affecting her somehow.

"Nothing, just children burning," Chie answered nonchalantly before resuming a slow paced walk into the world of the living.

"**I see, you ready or do you need a minute?" **He teased.

"Why would I care about human children burning? I was merely checking for enemies. Idiot!" Chies airy voice screeched at him making him wince at the highness her voice had reached.

"**Tch, let's just get on with this I have many targets in mind. All with lots of power." **A grin spread onto his mask aswell as her sharp teeth drawing themselves up into a similar grin.

Other than the grin Chie had no comment to make as they exited the black void of the garuganta. But he had not been prepared for what he was about to see. It didn't shock him as such, but it shocked his soul which recognised this place as home.

Buildings were on fire, people lay dead on the floor while others screamed over their lost ones. They could see a few that were standing in the sky battling to save the town.

-Stupid, they have no chance of saving the town, it is lost- Shiro thought into the still silent mindscape. He searched for the familiar spiritual pressures of Ichigos family and friends. He soon found them and he along with Chie headed for Uraharas shop where they all hid. It also seemed that luck was on his side, Urahara and Tesai weren't in. This was going to be one very satisfying meal.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will defiantly not be long. I'll just skim over what happened after Shiro left the soul society and then what happened during the time he spent in Hueco Mundo.<p>

Thanks for reading

Next time: When You're Gone


	15. When You're Gone

Do you lot want me to keep Chie on, or shall I get rid over her somehow?

They'll be a pole on my profile, so vote or the next chapter **will **take longer to come out seeing how I'll act on the result in the next chapter. If there's any specific way you want her to go or stay so long as there's no romance then pm me after choosing your preferred option.

Hope you enjoy this very short chapter :P

When You're Gone

* * *

><p>When Shrio had gone it all fell apart. The mentally defeated captains made their way back to the soul society quickly. There was urgent news to tell. Not just about Kurosaki but about Aizen. They'd got back just in time. Just in time to see the Seireitei fall. Just in time to see Yammamoto killed by the man they'd believed locked away. The old man had released his bankai but no one had seen it. They'd all been dead or too far away to see it.<p>

Aizen had an army of the Oni with him this time. They'd always been his back-up after the Arrancars. Many of them were stronger then the Arrancars before them. The buildings burned and all they could do was watch. There would be no point in them attempting to stop Aizen right then, they'd all die and it would be a pointless sacrifice. It was a hard choice but they had to make it, they had to prepare a final stand where they knew Aizen would go next. Turning their backs on what they'd sworn to protect the captains and lieutenants left the soul society. Kenpachi carried the still unconscious Suì-Fēngs body as well as the normal weight of Yachiru. His only regret was that he hadn't been able to fight the new Ichigo.

They stepped into the Senkaimon leaving the screams and cries for help behind them. Aizen had shown no mercy to any soul reapers, not even those who had surrendered, those he simply cut down as he strolled through the streets of the Seireitei. The once pure whiteness of the soul society was tainted as the streets ran red with blood, how would they ever recover from this?

Blinding whiteness surrounded them as the screams faded away and they made their way to Katakura.

* * *

><p>Once in Katakura they meet up with Urahara, in hopes he would aid them. They told him everything, the news of Kurosaki and Aizen. The shop owner merely nodded and sent Yoruichi to gather Ichigos friends and family.<p>

* * *

><p>When the news had been told, Ichigos friends were overcome by a numbness they couldn't describe. They never thought it possible. They never would have thought Ichigo could lose to the hollow. His sisters who'd grown used to the fact that hollows and shinigami existed were the first to cry, soon followed by Orihime who'd begun to comfort them. The rest of his friends who possessed spiritual awareness had mixed reactions, some shed a few tears while others stood statically still not believing what had happened. But they all had determination in their eyes. They would take down Aizen then save Ichigo form his hollow.<p>

It was ludicrous to think they could take down a man that was immortal, but that didn't stop them. It was the only thing driving them forwards. Driving through the grief of losing so many people to a man they'd believed gone for good. They knew he would attack but when was another matter. So they had to be ready at all times. Suì-Fēng had made a full recovery thanks to Orihimes healing and was now helping to train everyone in Hakuda and Hohō.

* * *

><p>Months had passed. It was October when Aizen attacked. They were ready for him. They knew he wouldn't be as strong as last time due to the Hogyoku rejecting him but that didn't make them feel any better. Ichigos friends were told to all stay in Uraharas basement, only a few listened. Chad and Ishida left to fight in hopes of avenging Ichigo who'd lost himself to his hollow because of Aizen. Orihime and the others stayed, not knowing that they were a prime target for two hungry hollows. One they would recognise.<p>

* * *

><p>The battle outside was bloody; those who could fight for Katakura were vastly outnumbered. By the time Aizen arrived they were too exhausted to deal with the Oni he had brought with him. But they had no choice and thus they continued their pointless battle that even they knew they wouldn't win. They knew all was lost to them when the blood from their wounds didn't stop, they'd failed. Taken down and out by numerous Oni's, like likes of which they'd never seen before.<p>

When the presence of Ichigos sisters and friends disappeared they knew there was no hope left. They'd been defeated and everyone they knew had been wiped out in an instant. They were about to surrender when familiar coloured hair went charging at the reason everything was gone.

* * *

><p>So it was a real skim over what happened when ShiroIchigo left. Base line was that everyone died in the soul society so the captains who went to help Ichigo left to the world of the living because of the king's key. Even after months of preparation they still failed, but I guess Aizen is just too powerful 'cause he's technically still fused with the Hogyoku I think, even if it has rejected him.

Anyway make sure you vote on that pole, need to know what to do with Chie :L

Next time: Tastes Like Family

Thanks for reading (:


	16. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

Don't worry I'm not putting this story on hiatuis. I enjoy writing it too much to do that.

I didn't want to update the just published chapter with this random bullshit either.

The reason for this note is to do with my pole for either keep or getting rid of Chie. I've been thinking about how long I'm going to keep it up and ended up with the conclusion that it'll probably be up till after Christmas, unless there's a sudden rush of votes :L

If you want to keep her in and have any idea what I can do with her then that would be helpful as I did originally think of getting rid of her. But seeing how I've already killed of Akira and Kasumi I decided to do the pole.

As for getting rid of her I have a general idea, but your welcome to send in your idea if you choose that option (:

Only thing left to say is Happy holidays and get voting cause I really wanna move on with the story. Also I'm going to put up my first chapter of my other fic I've been writing. It's not finished, but if you read it I'd like to know whatcha think about it, it's a time travel one btw XD


	17. Tastes Like Family

Okay so the votes are in and you'll find out soon what I'm doing with Chie, but I'll have to put up another pole for the ending. There are three options:

I could be evil and have an ending you all might hate me for :P

Have an ending that isn't as evil ^^

Have a 'happy' ending

Depending what's chosen I might make it lead onto another series, if people enjoy this one.

I own none of the right to bleach, that goes to Tite Kubo

Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been doing, I'm glad you've all been enjoying it :D

-Shiro thinking-

"**Shiro talking"**

Tastes Like Family

* * *

><p>Nobody noticed Shiro and Chie as they ran towards the collection of spiritual beings. That was all thanks to Chies ability to shield spiritual pressure from being detected. But as they walked through town they found the streets were bare. Nobody was outside, not even cats, dogs or birds dared to stroll around in a battle zone. Shiro noticed that lack of pillars that had been used to switch the fake Katakura with the real one last time Aizen attack. That must mean there were still people here. Shiro smirked, more to eat after his first meal.<p>

"So how do you know about these people?" His new companion asked, her airy voice floating towards him from behind.

**"Well,"** he smirked,** "I think I'll tell you later, over a nice campfire."**

"There are no campfires in Hueco Mundo." Chie said.

**"…I wasn't being literal Chie."**

"I know," Chie said giggling.

"Tch." Shiro found it hard to find Chie irritating. In the short time he'd known her, she'd grown on him. She had a relatively understanding air about her. She'd become a great Arrancar, if they ever managed to evolve that far. It was also the twinkle in her eyes. There was the same bloodlust there that he had but there was also something else. Something he had yet to identify let alone understand.

They arrived outside the familiar shop. The air was thick with the sweet taste of reiatsu, sending shivers down the spines of both Vasto Lordes. There would be no stopping them now. They'd smelt and tasted the reiatsu that was in the air and it, like a drug, had intoxicated them.

"Boy you sure know how to hunt." Chie purred clearly happy about the easy hunt.

**"Tch, you're so easily pleased."** Shiro called as he kicked open the paper thin entrance. They strolled through the now open entrance way and towards the back of the shop. At the back they found the trapdoor to the basement of the shop and their meal. Smirking at each other the hungry Vasto Lordes climbed through and unable to stop themselves they had a race down the stairs. Shiro won, thanks to Ichigo who'd been a pretty good at shunpo. Chie hadn't been too far behind her so he waited for her.

~/~

They didn't have to look far for their meal. In fact they didn't have to look at all. The group of people who were to be their meal were camped just in front of the stairs and were obviously frozen with terror. Shiro recognised everyone in the group, there were some of Ichigos friends at school (he didn't care for their names), then there was Orihime, Ichigos sisters, Rukia and the kids that worked with Urahara. Rukia was the first to step forwards, ushering everyone behind her as she drew her zanpakuto. The two hollows looked at her, then at each other and the proceeded to laugh at the pitiful soul reaper before them.

**"Rukia-chan we all know that won't stop us,"** Shiro taunted.

"Stay-Wait how do you know my name?" Rukia demanded clearly confused which was when Orihime spoke up.

"K-K-Kurosaki-k-k-kun?" She stuttered, recognising the form of Ichigos hollow. Shock crept over the faces of everyone who seemed to relax a bit. They thought Ichigo would never hurt them, he was a brother, a friend and a saviour. Hurting those he loved wasn't Ichigo. But how wrong they were, Ichigo was no longer here.

**"We'll if you wanna call me that the go on, won't make it any easier."** Shirk smirked as he watched the shocked faces crumble into fear from his words.

"You know these guys Shiro-chan?" Chie asked from behind him.

**"Me? Personally I don't, but that can't be said for my old self though."** Shiro paused, **"You ready to eat Chie-chan?"**

"I'll always be ready to eat. Which ones are you having or is it a free for all?" grinned the hungry Vasto.

**"Free For All!"** yelled Shiro before the whole place turned into a scream-fest.

The grinning hollows jumped forwards at their prey. Nothing would get in the way, not even the fact Ichigo was still inside the hollow. Said soul reaper was still out for the count but when he awoke the nightmares he'd have would haunt him for the rest of his life. Everyone knew that hollows went for their families in order to fill the hole and pain that came with being a hollow. If only Urahara and others had remembered that, maybe Ichigos friends wouldn't have been put through the pain that came with being eaten.

Shiro went for Rukia first. The reaper was no match for him, she didn't even have time to go into Shikai before his hand went straight through her gut and his jaw clamped onto her shoulder. He bit down hard making her scream in pain as he ripped at the flesh which was her shoulder. The screaming only made it more fun for the sadistic hollows. Shiro pinned the whimpering Rukia as he cackled, high on the spiritual pressure he was consuming. As he continued to bit and nibble at flesh blood covering his face and drenching Rukia, Chie was eating both the kids that helped out Urahara. Both kids were on the floor, one held down by her tail the other by her hands. She ate the boy Jinta first. He was in a bloodied state, one arm had been torn to shreds leaving him barely conscious while Chie mauled at the kids stomach. The puddle of blood around Jinta tainted Chies scales but she didn't care. She continued to bite and pull at the stringy sinew which connected flesh to bone and when she was satisfied that the boys soul was gone she repeated the some on Ururu.

After Ururu Chie found the twin sisters. They hadn't put up much of a fight, nor did they last long. Their childish screams and cries pleaded to her to stop but they fell on deaf ears. Soon the cries were silenced as the girls died their soul gone. They'd died holding hands in an attempt to comfort each other as they life was eaten away.

The others had been screaming at them to stop. But when they realised that words would not reach them, they ran for the exit only to be stopped by an invisible force. Shiro looked up from the disappearing form of Rukia, a bloodied smirk spread over his face. Chie had but up a barrier to stop their food from escaping. Shiro who'd finished his first meal went for one of Ichigos school friends, the one he'd always punched in the face. The guys screams soon faded as he no longer had the ability to scream when Shrio ripped out his throat. Only gurgles filled with blood came out as Shiro continued to consume the muscle and flesh of Ichigos friend.

While the Vasto Lorde continued to feed Tatsuki took her chance to take a swipe at the hollow who'd once been Ichigo. She ignored the warnings of the other three that it would end badly as she ran towards the beast that was ravaging Keigos body. Before she managed to even get halfway to the white beast the female hollow came slamming into her ripping her arm off in the process. She screamed, but the only people who could hear her screams were those who were soon to be eaten too. She cried out to them, even if it was futile.

"Ru..RUN!" Tatsukis voice was a blood filled yell. Tears filled their eyes as they began to run away from the horrific sights of their friends being eaten by someone they used to know. The screams and sounds of ripping flesh echoed all around them as they ran deeper into the cave. They knew their running was futile, but there could be the hope that someone would save them. That hope was soon torn away.

Once Shiro and Chie had finished Keigo and Tatsuki they'd moved onto Chizuru and Miziruo. While the tearing of flesh and their lifeblood poured to the floor Orihime sat against a rock hugging her knees. All her friends were dead. Their smell of their blood polluted the air. Everything was gone, what was the point in defeating Aizen now? Everything they were all fighting for had been consumed and she was all that was left. She sobbed and that sobbing got the attention of Shiro.

The white monster turned to her his face caked in the blood of her friends. The hair that had been Ichigos had been dyed red leaving no trace of Ichigo behind. They'd known long ago that he'd gone completely hollow. Everyone had cried at his loss. Then Aizen had arrived and the possibility that he could appear had been forgotten, now they were paying for it. Shrio stalked towards her his twisted yellow eyes staring into her soul, hungry and with no compassion at all.

When he was in front of her he didn't stop at all, he only slowed his movements. Crouching slowly he leaned forwards towards her shoulder. She caught his eye for an instant and his mask pulled into a maniacal grin before he bit down. She screamed until her voice failed her as the hollow began eating. When she couldn't scream she began to cry and that crying is what awoke someone who'd been sleeping for a long time. Orihime looked up when she heard that voice. The voice of the man she'd fallen for so long ago. The voice that belong to someone so kind and selfless. A voice she was happy to hear before she died, even if it was at his hands.

"Orihime?" Tears poured out from the mask, from the brown eyes of Ichigo, "What have-"

"K..Kuro…saki…kun," Orihimes weak gurgled voice cut over him, tears falling down her blood covered face. She smiled as her last words escaped her, "I…want…to…say…something…before…I…go…..I…love…you...kuros…kun"

The smile faded as Orihimes soul was absorbed into Ichigos hollow body. Tears continued to fall from the mask as Ichigo wept over all those that he'd eaten. How could he? He'd failed to protect everyone. He could feel them all now. They were all fading as the enemy overwhelmed them. He clutched Orihimes cold body before laying it down on the floor. As he crouched over the limp form of her body a hand came down on his shoulder. He knew who it was. Even if he had been unconscious he could vividly see what his hollow had been doing. It was the woman he'd meet before coming here, what was her name? Chie! That was it, her name was Chie.

"Shiro?" A shaken airy voice whispered.

"I'm not him." Ichigo said turning Chie. Her eyes were filled with regret but there was something else that was different. Her appearance had changed. She was no longer covered in scales, nor did she have a tail or a pair of wings. In fact most of her mask was gone. She had become an Arrancar. A piece of white bone clung to the side of her face framing her eyes as it swept back into a horn that used to be there. She was wearing a torn white outfit that barely covered her torso and hips but was enough to preserve her dignity. Not that it was the first thing on her mind.

"I-I-I can't believe I did that." She cried as tears formed in her no longer sparkling silver eyes.

"We both didn't," Ichigo said as he got up, giving her a comforting hug. "I think, we should give them a proper burial."

"Yes. I'm so sorry, they were your friends and family and I helped kill them. I-" Ichigo cut her off, he knew it wasn't her fault. They'd been mindless but he could feel it now, he too was becoming an Arrancar. Gently his push her always so she wouldn't be crushed by his spiritual pressure that was rapidly changing his body. As it did so Ichigo paid a visit to his mindscape.

'You got anything to say for yourself, Shiro?' Ichigo yelled at the white hollow that was currently pinned down by Zangetsu.

-I..was a mindless beast. You have to undersand. But I advise you move.- The hollows voice was different. No longer was it the sound of two but now the sound of one and it sounded very sincere.

'What do you mean stand back?' Ichigo asked as the hollow began to glow faintly.

-I'm evolving remember? That means a resurrection is coming.- Suddenly Zangetsu jumped of the hollow as a white light enveloped Shiro. Inside the light Ichigo and Zangetsu could see two figures forming. When the light cleared they recognised the form of Shiro who had long white hair with a black horn from part of his mask attached to it. He was still wearing his white shihakusho but on his hip was an empty black sheath.

The other figure looked similar to Tensa Zangetsu. There were black furry cuffs on the long white rope which he wore. Short white hair fell to its shoulders as clawed hands swept through it. His eyes stared at Ichigo and Zangetsu in a curious manner, as if he hadn't expected them to be there. The eyes were black with white irises and had a twinkle to them just like Tensa's.

-I am Luna Nueva *, your hollow resurrection. As unexpected as you may be, my power is yours should you ever need it. You need only say "Glare, Luna Nueva! To use me.- The young voice called to him.

* * *

><p>Man I guess this was a pretty nasty chapter. Shiro ate everyone, can't believe I wrote that. Well I can but still…<p>

I had to get some help from this book 'Beyond The Shadows' or was it the other one… seeing how I have no experience eating people so I hope that part was good or bad in some cases...

I guess some of you might think, how can you make a happy ending from this? But there will be one if it's wanted enough. If no people vote then I'll make an evil ending mwahahaha :D

Thanks for reading

Next time: New Understanding

* Luna Nueva means New moon in Spanish, which is Shingetsu in Japanese and means the same thing. The guy is basically the opposite of Tensa Zangetsu.


	18. New Understanding

This will probably be a short chapter, not sure where I'm going at the moment. So this chapters just gonna be taking it slow (:

Enjoy. All the rights to bleach go to Tite Kubo.

'Ichigo thinking'

-Shiro thinking-

*Zangetsu thinking*

-Luna Nueva thinking-

"Normal talking"

"**Shiro"**

"Zangetsu"

"**Luna Nueva"  
><strong>

New Understanding

* * *

><p>There were too shocked to do anything. Hollows may be mindless beasts but what they'd done was beyond that of a beast. It was that of a monster from hell. Hollows never went for the living, yet they had done so. Chie was probably the most distraught, she hadn't even known any of them but it was proof that she had evolved. They both had but at a price. Around the cavern lay seven bodies, or what remained of them. Most of them had been ripped to shreds, far beyond recognition and one was missing. Rukias. Because she was a spiritual being her body had disappeared when Shiro had eaten her, only blood remained of her now.<p>

-Look there's nothing you could have done about it, it took time for your soul to repair itself.- Said Arrancar called from his mindscape.

'What months?' he roared back at the newly formed Arrancar. Ichigo thought it best to ignore them for a while. Right now he needed to come to terms with had had happened. What he had allowed to happen. He looked at Chie who was currently bent over his sisters' bodies, trying to look for any sign of life. She'd said to him that she'd always loved children. That they always seemed to find a way into her heart and bring her joy. She assumed that when she was human she'd either had children or been a nanny of some sort.

After some time the pale skinned Arrancar got up and materialised a barrier. Using the barrier she scooped up the twins and the others then brought them to where Ichigo stood in front of Orihimes body. She said nothing as they were gently placed in a line next to Orihime. They stared at the corpses for what seemed like a long time. Deep regret made its way in to their hearts, a regret that would never leave them and one they would never live down.

"What now?" Chies shaky voice asked.

"We give them a burial, I will bury my sisters." Ichigo said to her, turning away before she could see the tears that formed in his eyes and ran down his face.

They didn't speak as they dug the graves. The only sound that could be heard was the moving of soil with the spades made from spiritual pressure. Soon the graves were deep enough and they started placing the dead in each of their graves, Rukias was left empty. Before filling them in Ichigo and Chie made headstones, each one had different elaborate designs that Ichigo dictated to Chie as she carved them. Not wanting to leave Rukias grave empty Ichigo threw in a Chappy the rabbit soul candy device. They filled Rukias gave in first, the gentle thud of dirt echoed as the reality hit them. When the grave was filled in the headstone was placed at its head and the same action was repeated for all of them. When it was all done Ichigo sat before his sisters' graves and began talking to them. Apologising for not being able to protect them properly which he then passed on to all the graves before him.

~/~

Chie left him alone. She hadn't known these humans like he had and her input would end up being insensitive. Looking down Chie opened her hand that had been closed since burying the girl Orihime. She didn't know why but something inside her had compelled her to remove the girls hair pins. She had to admit there was a strange power about them, even though their wielder had died. Sighing she hoped that he would be finished soon. Not that he shouldn't morn but now was not the time. Someone was bound to show up soon and Chie had no intention of being unprepared for that fight. When it came down to it Ichigo wasn't at fault for the lives lost today, someone else was and she would avenge those she'd killed. It felt like the right thing to do and a voice inside her agreed. When she'd turned into an Arrancar a voice had called to her, the voice of her now sealed hollow powers. The snake-like female voice had said if she ever needed her power all she had to do was call out "Strike, Culebre!" Chie hadn't heard the voice since but had received a sword that was sheathed in a silver case with a guard that had to symmetrical sides. Both were a starburst black to white and knotted together at the blade of the sword. The design appeared to be of Celtic origin but Chie knew little of what it meant.

Bending down to the rock where she'd stowed her blade Chie picked it up. Just as she did so the boy who was supposed to be Shrio called to her.

"Uh, Chie?" he called from where the graves were.

"Yes?" she walked round the rock in a shy manner, not sure if he was going to yell and rant at her for eating his friends.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The still now pink skinned Arrancar said. His eyes were red from the crying but Chie understood, they may have few feelings but the pain of loss still cut the deep like it would any other being.

"I see. I am Chie. So where is the Shiro I previously knew?" She asked, staring into brown eyes that were too warm for a hollow. Ones that had been such a cruel yellow only moments ago.

"He's around," He paused. "I suppose you could see him if you want, I need to talk to him and the others anyway."

"It would be nice to say goodbye to him." Ichigo gave her a questioning look, "Well you're in charge now aren't you? So he'd unlikely to be appearing anytime soon."

"I suppose you're right," he shut his eyes momentarily in concentration, "Okay guys out you come."

Gently spirit particles started from the ground and began building upwards three different bodies. One was that of a zanpakuto, and old man clad in black and wearing sun glasses. The other Chie sensed was a resurrection, he was young and had white hair with a body clad in white and black fur at the wrists just like Shiro did. The last figure was one Chie recognised instantly. It was Shiro. He was a reverse double of Ichigo. His hair was long and white and he wore a white shihakusho. The one thing that had changed was the eyes. No longer were they a cruel yellow on black but were now warm rubies that were currently burning with sorrow and remorse. But when she looked at all the spirits, she noticed the same thing. Their master may seem unfazed but they all voiced the pain and loss he felt.

"Chie this is Zangetsu," he indicated to the man in black, "Shiro you already know," Shrio gave her a nervous grin, "and Luna Nueva. But we call him Shingetsu most of the time." Ichigo indicated to the young white-haired man.

"So you have three spirits inside you? Must get noisy."

"It sure does, they just never shut up." Ichigo said faking anger at said spirits.

"**Come on kingy, we aren't that bad."** Shiro said in defence before addressing Chie, **"Yo, Chie."**

"Hey Shrioooo." She yelled at him before she pounced, slapping him and then pulling him into a crushing hug.

"**What was that for?"**Shrio scowled while he patted her awkwardly on the back.

"For bringing us here you idiot. Look what you caused." She screamed at him.

"**I know."** Was all the albino had to say, his head hung in shame.

"**Do not worry. We have been through this with him. He was a beast and also under the influence of someone we need to rid this world of."** Wise words made their way from the young boy, his smooth voice ridding the air of its tension. Chie let go of Shiros shoulders then gazed at Ichigo. The orange-haired boy knew what was coming and slowly began to back away.

"Don't run away Ichigo! I only want to give you a hug!" Chie called as she chased him round the training room.

"That's why I'm running!" The terrified Ichigo screamed, "You almost crushed Shrio, no way am I having that done too!"

Ichigos three spirits could only watch in amusement as their master, (one of the strongest Shinigami/Arrancar ever) a man who'd faced down an army of Arrancar and the whole soul society run from a woman. The very idea was ludicrous, but here it was happening right in front of them. And while it did the weight of sorrow was lifted from their shoulders because Ichigo was moving forwards. They knew he wouldn't forget and that he would never heal from the mental wounds. But there was hope that he would overcome it all.

"GOT YOU!" Chie squealed as she appeared in front of the spirits clutching a struggling Ichigo.

"Gahh!" Was all Ichigo could voice before Chie game him a crushing hug for no apparent reason.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll look after you. You won't be alone, ever." Chie whispered in his ear before she continued crushing him.

'Thanks guys. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean you can't lend me a hand.'

Unable to contain their laughter anymore the three spirits bust into hysterics, only upsetting their master more. Today the newly reformed Shiro and Chie had gained an understanding of morality. Their minds were now clear from the overbearing hungry that had possessed them as Vasto Lordes and they wanted to know how it had gotten so out of control. Vasto Lordes regardless of them being hollow had a certain degree of principles that separated them from the others. But that seemed to have left them the moment they had met. Perhaps someone had planted a suggestion long before that or someone had planted it when they met. It didn't matter when only who and Ichigo had an idea of who it may have been, even if he had been asleep.

* * *

><p>Well there we go, a slowish chapter. I didn't go into much with the mourning as my mind fails at those things :L<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed it, here are some notes:

**Culebre - **a Spanish version of a dragon

Culebre is Hebi in Japanese which just means snake.

If you're interested, the design I was on about for Chies guard was Brigids flame pendant or something, one of the things it means I that Brigids fire is the spark of life… humm maybe her sword could be referred to as that…

Thanks for reading

Next time: Unexpected Interruptions


	19. Unexpected Interruptions

Thanks for the reviewing ShrioHichi (:

Remember guys to vote on the pole else it's an evil ending and it can get worse :P

All the rights to bleach go to Tite Kubo.

'Ichigo thinking'

-Shiro thinking-

*Zangetsu thinking*

-Luna Nueva thinking-

"Normal talking"

"**Shiro"**

"Zangetsu"

"**Luna Nueva"**

Unexpected Interruptions

* * *

><p><span>"Have you recovered Ichigo?"<span> The wise zanpakuto smirked clearly amused by his masters helplessness.

"Yeah, I guess we should all be making a plan now?" Ichigo asked his spirits and Chie.

"I suppose the least I could do is help you." Chie chipped in nonchalantly.

"**What do you want to do?"** Nueva asked from his position between Zangetsu and Shiro.

"We need to deal with Aizen." Both Chie and Ichigo said.

"**How'd you plan on doing that king?" **Shiro asked as he touched the tip of the only horn on his head. One Ichigo also had. Ichigo may have regained control but he was still more hollow then soul reaper. He had a hole in his chest, a fractured mask on the left side of his head and half of his shihakusho was white while the other half was shinigami black.

"I should be able to take him down with my resurrection and bankai, he'd weaker than before and-"

"You will have my aid and this," Chie said cutting him off as she gave him a familiar hair pin, "for luck. I have a feeling it will be useful."

"How did you get these?" As the words left Ichigos mouth the others sweat dropped at his stupidity.

"**You're seriously asking that question? We all know where she got them from."** Shiro cackled.

"I know that I just mean why?"

"I'm not sure on that, just seemed like we might need them. The power's still there." Chie said dreamily.

"I think we should continue with making a plan, Ichigo. I sense a familiar presence on its way." The zanpakuto said as he glanced to his left.

"I just assumed that-" Ichigo began.

"**You'd go charging in and cut down anyone in your path?" **Nueva supplied.

"Uh, yeah I suppose that was it."

"Seriously? After all the battles you guys have been in, all you do is dive in?" Chie queried her eyebrow clearly twitching in annoyance.

"**Well king never thought of the plans, the others did."**

"Looks like I'll be the one thinking of it this time." Chilled the dragon-like woman, unimpressed by their hack 'n slash tactics.

They said nothing, only nodding in agreement.

"Good, well I suggest that we set up a barrier around the fight. We don't want others interrupting." She paused, "Then I suppose I can set some kind of explosions off where his army is, making them easier to deal with later. The only thing it getting to Aizen undetected."

At that she looked to Ichigo and his spirits for help, only one had the answer.

"We could send Shrio off as a decoy, he looks exactly like Ichigo from a distance and can easily disappear by being dematerialised." A wise comment from a wise zanpakuto, the only objector to his idea was the decoy.

"**No way! I don't want to be chased all over town by Oni! I may not die but it still hurts to be hacked at you know!" **Shiro growled only to be silenced by his resurrection.

"**If you don't do this then you shall be chased by much worse than Oni. Me!"**Nueva roared hitting Shiro round the head with his down sheath.

"So are we all happy with the plan?" Chie asked as they nodded, "As for your spiritual pressure I can put a cloak on you."

"You won't need to worry about that, all of his spiritual pressure will appear to be with Shrio."

"We done now?" an irritated Ichigo asked, desperate to go kill the man who turned him into a monster.

"No! You are not done!" a collection of familiar voices thundered around the room. It was Shi.

Ichigo turned, his spirits dematerialised and anger raged through his bloody ruby eyes. It was the man who'd as good as killed his family. He was no better than Aizen, and then it hit Ichigo. Neither was he. Afterall he'd killed his people he and others cared for. But now was not the time to think of that. Now was the time to deal with one of the instigators. Shi!

"You! You're the one who started all of this!" he gestured to the graves behind him.

"Me? Why it was all your own doing Ichigo." The embodiment of death smiled, "I've come to deal with you. I'm sure you'll thank me for it after all you have done such hurtful things. Those that know you shall rejoice in your death."

As he spoke a screen flickered into existence, followed by at least half a dozen more. On each of them a moving image of someone Ichigo knew was fighting for those they believed still alive. The barrier Chie had put up mimicked their spiritual pressure and until they left it would stay there.

"That doesn't matter. If I die Aizen shall go down with me. No one shall be hurt by him, or me, again!" Ichigo charged at Shi, ready to try out his new powers.

Shi deflected Ichigos attack with a wall of familiar shadows.

"All that you love shall become shadow. All that you see shall become death." Shi whispered and shadows began to pool at his feet. The pools ran upwards creating skeletal forms which were eventually covered in skin and then took their final form. They were those they'd just buried. It was a cruel trick to make Ichigo will less to fight. The trick was working until Chies airy voice snarled at Shi, "What a cheap trick. Don't worry Ichigo the people who loved you wouldn't come back. They're in you now, not with this bastard."

"_Why Ichigo? Why'd you kill us? Weren't you are friend? Our brother? Our protector?" _The forms wailed, their icy voices freezing Ichigos resolve.

-Che, Ichigo after all of this you're going to get taken down by some half built replicas.-

'You're right'

"Chie you get these," he gestured to the replicas, "I'll get Shi!"

Using the familiar giant cleaver Ichigo flash-stepped behind Shi and brought the blade down. The attack clipped Shis shoulder before being deflected out by a swell of shadows. The Oni turned and slashed forwards with the green and black smoky blade in quick succession. With his improved speed Ichigo managed to block the blow pushing the Oni backwards.

"You can never escape the darkness. It flocks to you always and all that you are shall die!" Shi called his body covered in shadows before disappearing. He appeared behind Ichigo intent on catching his by surprise but Ichigo was ready for him and ducked out the way. They continued trading blows for a short time. Shi showed no other abilities and Chie remained back by the graves beating down the last of the wispy forms. Her expression was cold and emotionless, as if she didn't care but the tears rolling down her cheeks said otherwise.

"Why do you continue? It would be easier if you were to accept your fate!" screamed Shi.

"Because I can still protect others. They are still fighting. I may have failed everyone and who said I'll live through battling Aizen?" Ichigo roared, "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

His dark reiatsu flooded the area, smothering everything around him as he entered bankai. When the reiatsu cleared away from him Ichigos bankai looked exactly the same except his coat was white and his hollow sword was still on his hip.

"It ends here Shi." In an instant Ichigo was gone from Shis vision. He appeared right in front of the dark Oni, his sword impaled through its chest.

"What happens to a piece of flesh when darkness touches its soul?" The Oni asked, its voice no longer a collection of others. Shis skin began to revert back to a red colour and the shadows began to leave him, "You become what I was. A being consumed by nothing more than destruction, but I believe you know that."

The eyes that had begun to turn into a shining green were consumed again by blackness as Shi was no longer his former self. His breathing began to slow as he strength ebbed away, not before he sent a stream of darkness at Ichigos shoulder. Not expecting it Ichigo too it square on but there was no pain and before he could ask anything Shi muttered his last words.

"I am...I am shadow... and death." The multiple voices faded as quickly as they'd come back as Shis body disappeared into black spirit particles. Ichigo touched his shoulder where the mass of darkness had hit it. It didn't feel sore nor did it bleed. The only difference about it was that it was icily cold.

'What did it do?'

-We're unsure, nothing has changed but we'll tell you if it does.-

"Ichigo?" Chie called from the gravesite

"Yeah?" he said walking around the rocks and towards her.

"You okay? I mean the replicas…" she trailed off.

"Yeah it's okay. It just takes time. Time that I probably won't have." As he talked he touched the blue hair pin he'd clipped onto his shihakusho and glanced at the one Chie had placed in her hair.

"Don't say that you idiot!" she said punching him in the icy cold shoulder, "With an attitude like that you will die…wait what's wrong with your arm? It's like what happened when one of the shadows hit me in the leg. Nothing appeared yet it felt cold."

"I don't know, the guys are keeping an eye on it." Ichigo said gently pushing her away. Knowing it was time to go Chie bounced to the stairs dropping the barrier when she got there. Ichigo took one last glance at the training arena that was now empty save for the usual rocks that occupied it. The room was where it had officially begun for him and it seemed it was the last place he'd see. Memories were echoed in this room, ones that were mainly to painful for him to look upon. But one stood out, one he'd always remember Urahara for.

~/~

_He was sat at the bottom of a huge hole, he was in soul form and his arms were bound behind his back. A chain fell from the centre of his chest. Tessai sat in front of him his eyes closed in focus._

"_May I have your attention please," Uraharas voice called from above, "You have a period of 72 hours at the bottom of shattered shaft Ichigo. That is how long it will take for the chain of fate to completely encroached. By the end of that time if you have not become a soul reaper Ichigo, we shall have no choice but to kill you."_

"_You bastard!" the old Ichigo had roared, upset with Uraharas methods to regain his powers, "So you intend to kill me?"_

"_That's right I do." Replied the green-hatted Urahara, a smirk on his face._

_~/~_

The whole air in the town was nostalgic. It was brimmed with memories for Ichigo. Memories that seemed a lifetime away.

"You ready?" an airy voice brought Ichigo back from his reminiscing.

"Yes, it's time. Your barriers ready?" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The explosive ones will be done by the time we get there." She simled, "They require a certain knack so they don't go off before their time."

* * *

><p>Well I guess there're only one or two more chapters left. The poles at a tie right now so I guess its going to be a nasty ending :D<p>

Hope this chapter was good and the next one shall be soon.

Remember to Review!

Next time: The Beginning…


	20. The Beginning

This will be a short chapter. I'm basically splitting the last part into two to give it more suspense :)

I'm going to put another pole up to see if a sequel is wanted, you'll see why at the end of the next chapter :D

All rights to bleach go to Tite Kubo.

'Ichigo thinking'

-Shiro thinking- 

The Beginning…

* * *

><p>They left the shop. The one that looked the same as ever, apart from the doors that hung on their hinges. It had been a somewhat base of operations whenever a new enemy appeared, or a place for shinigami to stay like Renji had frequently. It had bristled with so much life back then and now it had the aura of a haunted house. Shiro had already gone of taunting the Onis ad he did so even if he was uneasy about it all.<p>

"Come on Ichigo, when I said we've got to go. We have got to go." Chie grabbed his arm and began dragging him away. "Shrios already taken many of them away and I don't think he'll last long away from you."

"I know, it's just…in the end I couldn't do anything. I couldn't protect anyone…" There was meaning behind his words but his voice was a monotone. Too much was at stake now for his emotions to get in the way. He still had a chance to save the others.

"Don't worry Ichigo, they're all with you now." Chie soothed jumping into the air using a barrier to raise Ichigo with her. "Come on we best get their soon."

~/~

Their made their way silently under the battles that was raging in the sky. No one saw them. No one even glanced in their direction. Many of the battles were 2 on 1 but everyone was managing to hold their own. Ichigo dared not look too closely at the battles in fear that he may see someone else go down. The only battle he looked at was his fathers, but even that was a passing glance. His dad was fighting near Aizen so Ichigo couldn't help but look over. The old soul reaper was taking on 3 Oni at once. He was covered in cuts from previous battles but they didn't seem to hinder him. Thankfully the Oni he was fighting weren't all that strong. Two were of lieutenant level while the other was just above captain. Ichigo glanced long enough to his see dad take one down with a strike through the heart. With that he continued on towards the smug figure that was Aizen.

The man stood in what could be described as the middle of the battle. A smile was plastered across his face that was the same as it had been before he'd fused with the hogyoku. Said item was still embedded in Aizens chest in all its sparkling purely-green glory. The one thing Ichigo noticed was that the hogyoku didn't appear to be giving Aizen any power.

"Aizen!" Ichigo roared charging at his sworn enemy.

"My, isn't it Ichigo Kurosaki, I thought you were too far gone to be of any threat." Aizen said lazily. He turned to a few Oni that were milling around them, "Battle him."

The charged, but Ichigo and Chie were ready. In an instant Chie raised the barrier around them and Aizen, no one was interrupting. The Oni who attacked the barrier exploded into showers of blood and gore.

"I never knew they could to that.." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Chie.

"They don't always. I just modified them a bit. Anyway those guys were weak." She said drawing her zanpakuto, "we best attack now."

"Yes." Ichigo agreed he was already in his bankai so there was no time wasted on the transformation. Both he and Chie charged at the same time knowing he could bock only one of the strikes.

"Hado #31 Shakkahō!" Aizen called firing it at Chie while bringing his zanpakuto round to deflect Ichigos strike.

Pushing Ichigo back Aizen disappeared and reappeared beside Chie thinking she would be to slow to react. He was wrong. In an instant Chie had brought her zanpakuto up in defence and the proceeded to kick Aizen in the stomach sending him flying into the barrier. The barrier burned at the skin on his back making Aizen scream in pain. He quickly recovered and pushed away from the wall of fire, anger stark on his face. In a flash he was next to the unsuspecting Chie as he intended to bring his blade across her chest. Chie managed to block some of the damage but a deep cut had found its way onto her stomach. Blood poured from the wound as she attempted to counter only to have Ichigo appear before her. The orange-haired boy launched a big Getsuga Tensho without uttering a word. Having an idea Chie quickly recovered and appeared behind Aizen who was barely blocking the mass of Ichigos reiatsu.

"Cero," was all Chie whispered before a giant mass of purple light engulfed Aizen. Believing it was over Chie sonidoed over to Ichigo. What a mistake that was. Aizen who had barely managed to flash-step out of the way appeared before her and stabbed her right though the chest.

"Chie!" Ichigo cried, he wouldn't let someone else be taken away by Aizen. He knew the wound wouldn't be fatal if Chie could get into her resurrection and that he intended to make happen. Using his new hollow powers Ichigo sonidoed right at Aizen bringing Zangetsu round and into Aizens left side. The blow swept Aizen away and left a significant gash in the traitors side.

"Are you okay?" he asked without thinking.

"Better than being dead I guess." She coughed her airy voice broken and blood filled.

"You best go into resurrection. You know we heal quicker like that." He said passing her zanpakuto to her.

"Best stand back," she heaved herself up. Ichigo moved back a few meters as he heard her yell, "Strike! Culebre!"

A brilliant purple light surrounded Chie as her figure changed. Silver dragon-like wings grew out her back and black claws formed on her hands and feet. Her half mask was now mirrored on the other side of her face and the rest of her skin was back to shining silver scales. She rolled her eyes behind her mask and the giant wings shrunk back into her back. Only to be replaced by flowing silver scarf. The tips of the claws that she had were coated in a violent purple poison while her mask emitted purple smoke from the mouth.

"Well I quite like it," She grinned, her airy voice now a low rumble of power.

-I'm back kingy! Woah, look at that resurrection. Now you can join in too!- The over excited Arrancar called.

'Thank you, Shrio.'

"Glare! Luna Nueva!" Ichigo roared as black and red twisted reiatsu surrounded him.

* * *

><p>Only one more chapter to go, thinking about it now I'll probably do a sequel but leave the pole up encase people really don't want one.<p>

Thanks for reading :)

Next time: …Of An End


	21. …Of An End

Here it is the final chapter, thanks for all the reviewing. I shall be primarily updating Recovering Time now.

All the rights to bleach go to Tite Kubo.

'Ichigo thinking'

-Shiro thinking-

*Zangetsu thinking*

-Luna Nueva thinking-

'**Darkness thinking'**

"_**Darkness talking"**_

I hope the description for his resurrection okay, I didn't want him looking too much like his vasto lorde form but I kinda wanted to keep parts of it.

…Of An End

* * *

><p>The reiatsu cleared from around Ichigo revealing his resurrection. He'd kept the long orange hair which cascaded down from two forwards facing horns. There was no full mask covering Ichigos pale white face. Only sharp black teeth formed over his mouth extending to just under his cheekbone into plain white bone that reached up to the horns. The top of his bankai outfit had extended black markings which extended out from the hole in his chest. Retractable claws extended from his toes and hands. A final touch was black chains that hung from his wrists and ankles making no sound when they moved.<p>

-Woo! How nice it is to be out and about! Wait what's that…-

*It looks like whatever it is Shi was talking about has decided to appear.*

-Don't worry king we'll hold it back for the battle.-

'Careful guys, we're still not sure what it does.'

-You're telling us to be careful? Man the number of times you've died…-

*Just hurry Ichigo it becomes more volatile by the second!*

'**What a nice place it is here I think I might stay… Oh? Company.'**

-Get Lost!- After that the mental link was cut off. Ichigo wanted help them but there was another matter at hand that refused to wait.

"So you have a resurrection," Aizen mused. "I guess that would make sense, you were a hollow after all."

"I don't care for your musings Aizen! This needs to end now!" Ichigos semi-distorted voice roared.

"Why? Because you want to save them? Who is left for you to save?" Aizen paused, "Your father? That shop keeper and his cat? The only two friends you have left? Or the remaining Shinigami?"

"All of them, I will protect what is left. Even if I have to go down with you!" Ichigo answered as Chie took up her position behind their target.

"But what if you survive? Do you think they will forgive you?" Aizen taunted a smile creeping onto his face.

"I don't expect them to." Ichigo nodded to Chie. It was the signal to attack and she did. In a flash she was right behind Aizen the silver scarf was now twin blades which were poised forwards ready to impale. Black fire brimmed from her mouth ready to turn Aizen to ashes and her poison claws dripped with killer intent. She launched it all at once believing Aizen had no idea she was there. Her momentum was to strong and she had no time to turn to where Aizen had moved. He used this to his advantage.

"Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi." Aizen murmured and instantly a black box surrounded Chie. The outer lining of the box flared out and the dispelled quickly leaving Chie covered in cuts that were gushing blood.

"It seems I can still not quite master it," Aizen sighed looking at the fallen form of Chie.

"You bastard!" Ichigo growled turning to Chie, "Chie can you keep the barrier up?"

"There will be no need." She coughed as explosions echoed everywhere killing many of the Oni that were left. "Your friends shall deal with the remaining two."

Nodding Ichigo turned back to Aizen charging a cero between his horns. It felt much like a Getsuga Tensho only smalled and filled with more energy. He let the blast loose on Aizen and soindoed behind him to deal another attack. When he brought his blade down he hit a barrier, the one that stopped sneak attacks. Ichigo could have kicked himself, how could he have forgotten? Having an idea Ichigo charged quick cero just as Aizen turned around and sent it blasting towards him. Most of it was deflected by the traitors sword but some had managed to scorch Aizens arms, burning away much of the shihakusho sleeves.

While Ichigo was recoiling from the multiple ceros Aizen came at him with his sword raised. Ichigo caught the blade with his bare white hand and tugged Aizen forwards in preparation for another attack. Ichigo brought the sword down slicing downwards through Aizens chests, an almost fatal wound. Even with the hogyoku rejecting him the former captain still retained some healing ability, even if it was slow.

The wound Ichigo had inflicted began to knit together slowly as the two continued at each other. Aizen was purely on the defensive until his wound healed but Ichigo wouldn't let that happen. If he could get the right shot in he could try to slice right through the hogyoku which should destroy Aizen too. Kicking Aizen back Ichigo used one of the new techniques.

"Perforación Luna*!" Ichigo yelled. The chains around his ankles and wrists unravelled themselves and began to float upwards. The chains morphed into small white crescent blades that were coated in black reiatsu. Using his mind Ichigo willed the blades towards Aizens chests. Two of the blades were deflected by Aizen while one got him in the leg and the other hit its target, the hogyoku. His face twisted into rage Aizen threw Kyōka Suigetsu at Ichigo determined to take Ichigo down with him. The blade hit Ichigo in the stomach going right through, barely avoiding his spinal cord. He hit what would be floor but Chies barrier kept him from falling to the ground.

A hand wrapped itself around his shoulder. It was Chie. She appeared to be fine her earlier wounds were healing but the bleeding had stopped. Regardless of their victory her eyes were filled with despair.

"I have a feeling we won't survive. You should say goodbye." She indicated her head to Aizens brightly glowing form and then to all the people who stood watching. The crowd was made up of his dad, Uryū, Ryūken, Shad, Urahara, Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ōmaeda, Hisagi and Yachiru. They all looked happy to see him, but their eyes held the same sadness that Chies did.

"Guys.." Ichigo trailed off not knowing what to say.

"My son, I am proud of you-" His dad was cut off by Chie and a noise of building pressure.

"Ichigo! You have only a few seconds!" Chie screamed as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I guess this is goodbye." Distorted sorrow filled words left Ichigo in a bloody cough, "I'm sorry about everything, I wish this never happened. I-"

He never got to finish. The bright light expanded in a huge explosion that pushed forwards at Ichigo and Chie. Both Arrancars wished that none of this ever happened, that they'd never consumed anyone but most of all Ichigo wished that he could have stopped Aizen before any of this happened. As those thoughts filled through their minds the hairpins they wore began to glow a warm orange as they formed a shield around Ichigo and Chie. When the blast with the hogyoku connected with the shield it listened to the desires. With the force of an explosion that would have levelled Katakura town Ichigo and Chie were thrown back.

~/~

Everything was a blur but soon the world around them stabilised as a familiar hill came into existence. The hill where it had all begun.

Chie and Ichigo were deposited in a pile that was mainly coated in blood. After much noise the two untangled themselves and got up. They looked around confused what was happening, after all they should be dead shouldn't they? What they saw didn't instil any confidence in Chie who'd always learnt to fear shinigami. Right in front of them stood the head captain along with a few other captains and their lieutenants. All of them eyed them with suspicion their zanpakutos drawn.

"Uh..?" Ichigo was at a loss.

"Where the hell are we?" Chie roared at him losing her cool demure.

"I'll give you a guess."

"I'd rather not try, I don't want to believe we're here." She paused, "We should be dead! You know the giant explosion when we killed that Aizen guy?"

"I know but form the looks of it-" Ichigo was cut off by a familiar cry that almost made him laugh.

"Ichigo?" Rukia yelled from atop her execution stand, uncertain as to if the long hair orange person was Ichigo.

"Seems like we're back in time…" he trailed off into a fit that involved coughing up blood and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh no you don't," Chie muttered catching him, wincing from her cuts as she did so. "You're staying upright until you tell me where we are."

"I demand you tell us who you are, now!" a cold stoic noble said to them.

"Wait," Chie squinted her eyes trying to pin point when she last saw the familiar man. "Weren't you just covered in blood after fighting Oni?"

Noboday had a chance to respond because the body she was holding began to erupt into a mass of swirling shadows that left everyone feeling cold.

"_**It's nice to come out and play"**_ Multiple voices called from the blackened form of Ichigo.

* * *

><p>That is the end. As you can tell there will be a sequel. Hope you all enjoyed this one the sequel shall be out next year :L which is in like 2 days.<p>

perforación luna – it kinda means drilling moon but drilling is another word for piercing and it wouldn't translate it back to piercing. I suppose you get the idea though

Next series might be called: Familiar places.

Thanks for reading and Reviewing :D


End file.
